


A Promising Winter

by WhiteFireDaydreams



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Character Death, Engagement, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Nori is an agent of chaos, but a LOT of it, but they aren't happy about it, forced engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFireDaydreams/pseuds/WhiteFireDaydreams
Summary: Bilbo's ability to read the past of objects is unmatched in all of Anima and, what's more, he possesses the ability to travel through mirrors, a skill passed down to him from previous generations. His idyllic life is disrupted, however, when he is promised in marriage to Thorin, a taciturn and influential member of a distant clan. Bilbo must leave all he knows behind and follow his fiancé to Erebor, the capital of a cold, icy ark known as the Pole.Eventual Bofur/Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 48
Kudos: 30





	1. THE JOURNEY  AND  THE STONE

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based very heavily on Chrisbelle Dabos' “A Winter's Promise”. I'm only just starting the second book in the seriese but I'd definitely recommend it. A few sections are essentially quotes from the book but it isn't going to follow the book's plot exactly if I manage to get this to a conclusion.
> 
> I haven't edited this as heavily as I should so I hope there wont be too many mistakes.

“In the beginning, we were as one.

But God felt we couldn't satisfy him like that, so God set about dividing us. God had great fun with us, he horrified me. God knew how to show his gentle side, too, and I loved him as I've loved no one else.

I think we could have all lived happily, in a way, God, me, and the others, if it weren't for that accursed book. It disgusted me. I knew what bound me to in the the most sickening of ways, but the horror of that particular knowledge came later, much later. I didn't understand straight away, I was too ignorant.

I loved God, yes, but I despised that book, which he'd open at the drop of a hat. As for God, he relished it. When God was happy, he wrote. When God was furious, he wrote. And one day, when God was in a really bad mood, he did something enormously stupid.

God smashed the world to pieces.”  
-Chrisbelle Dabos, A Winter's Promise

Bilbo was rather shocked by the harshness of the features of the men from The Pole. He had hardly expected such aggressive looking company on his trip. Although Thorin most of all looked as cold as the climate he came from. His hair was darker and straighter than any he had ever seen in Anima, let alone in the Shire. Thorin hardly seemed like the sort to want to find himself engaged. In fact he seemed as unhappy by the prospect of marriage to Bilbo as Bilbo felt about being bound to him. He found himself cursing himself for not accepting one of the proposals he had had in the past. At least then he wouldn't have been forced to leave not only Bag End but the entire Ark behind.

Four other men stood behind Thorin as Bilbo went to board the airship. The older two seemed to know how to school their expressions as well as Thorin. Looking seriously at Bilbo's final goodbyes. The other two, far younger and far more similar to Thorin. their similarity was greatly helped by their matching braids and long hair. It was more looks than behaviour however. Their expressions spoke of a deep excitement and interest in the new Ark they had seen so little of in their trip to escort Bilbo. He had to admit it reassured Bilbo to know he would not be left entirely alone with the rather intimidating trio.

He continued to wave Frodo goodbye from the airship until he could barely see The Shire in the vast floating landscape of The Ark. He confined himself to his room for a good part of two days. Feeling equal parts homesick and travel sick.When he finally left his cabin it was at the Captain's request. They had all been asked to dine with him. He stayed quiet for the most part. Enjoying what food he could stomach, while the two younger men talked freely and excitedly with the Captain. They were fascinated by the idea of a life lived moving between The Arks. He learned the two were brothers called Fili and Kili and were in fact related to Thorin. The other two companions were called Balin and Dwalin, although they gave little away about themselves.

Unfortunately, Fili and Kili didn't occupy the Captain's mind for the entire dinner and eventually his interest fell on Bilbo.

"I hear you are a reader." Bilbo smiled politely and took a rather large swig of wine. He knew where this was going. "A very rare and interesting talent." The two younger brothers' ear seemed to prick up at that. clearly they were very uninformed about this trip as Thorin continued eating silently without a flicker of surprise.

"What's a reader?" Kili piped up.

Bilbo put his glass down but before he could answer the Captain did for him. "He can read the past of objects.”

"Actually, I empathise with the object and retrace the past of the object through the eyes of its previous owners." Bilbo corrected.

"How do you do it?" Kili asked clearly more invested in Bilbo's explication, which seemed to slight the Captain a little.

"Through touch.” Bilbo saw Fili's eyes move to the glass and the cutlery and Bilbo thought he ought to pre-empt the question. "These reader's gloves prevent me from reading everything I touch. Life would be a little overwhelming otherwise." He raised his gloved hand as he spoke stretching his fingers in the air.

"Can you read us something?" Fili sounded more cautions than Kili looked but still interested.

"I can't." Bilbo went to take another spoon full of soup but was interrupted.

"You can't?" KiIi looked truly disappointed.

"Deontology prevents me. It would be your past I would be reading. I would be violating your privacy.”

"What good is it if you never use it?”

"Now Kili, if he doesn't wish to violate your privacy I hardly think that is cause to antagonise him.” Balin spoke up and Bilbo suddenly felt far more like he was on his side.

Bilbo went to take his spoon full of soup, happy that was over. Then Dwalin joined in and Bilbo relented. He wasn't getting out of a demonstration, not tonight. "What if he gives you consent to see his past?”

"Yeah! I give consent." Kili said, rummaging through his pockets only to produce a stone. "Can you tell me where I got this?” He exchanged an excited look with his brother as he handed the smoothed stone across the table. Even Thorin seemed interested enough to glance up from his plate. Although he didn't seem to approve.

Bilbo took the stone and looked it over. A deep grey with writing carved into it he could not read. As he tuned it over in his gloved palm it shone blue. A nice enough trinket. At a guess he would say labradorite. He placed it on the table in front of him and unbuttoned his right glove. Then he picked up the stone and let it rest on his open palm.

The touch of the cool stone on his skin sent lightning wising past his half open eyes. He let himself become immersed without trying to immediately interpret the sensations now flooding his system. Then he began sifting though the recent memories, moving backwards.

Youthful excitement at seeing a new Ark. Everything is so strange, the carts pull themselves and the people are so curious; curly hair and rounded features are so amusingly foreign. Bilbo feels so tempted to disobey the order not to wonder off. That was easy for Uncle he had no ambition above Durin and no sense of adventure. Eyes only for the political gain Bilbo couldn't justify prioritising above loved ones and fun. It was so dreadfully stifling at home. Expectations and responsibility. Bilbo is board by the etiquette of large halls. He daydreams of a love he can't have. Then Bilbo is taken back, he's in front of her.

Beautiful in every sense of the word. Elegant in feature and fire like long hair that blew in the breeze. He confesses, telling her he'll leave his Ark. His family. Then he offers her the stone as a promise but she closes his hand around it and leaves the Pole. For good, most likely. Bilbo feels dejected and so terribly alone. Fili's there, but for the first time it doesn't seem to make any difference. Then he's getting younger and happier. He runs around the high ceilinged halls. The two of them laughing and playing. He stands in front of his mother. She smiles and places the stone in his small hands. Next he's polishing the stone, hoping the shine will make it fetch a higher price.

Bilbo takes it from his bare palm and places it on the table with a dull clunk. Breaking the silence that had settled on the table. He buttoned back up his glove.

"Your mother gave it to you when you were nine. A gift that was meant to keep you safe.” He handed if back to a grinning Kili.

"That's exactly right, age and all.” 

"That is quite a talent." Balin chimed in. 

Bilbo nodded politely and went back to his food.

"I'm sure it is, and I'm certain he knows far more about you now than he reveals." Thorin's cold stare lands on Kili and Bilbo in turn. Kili clearly felt guilty but turned curious eyes onto Bilbo.

"I gave him warning and he gave his concert.” Bilbo stated.

"Wait, what do you know about me?" Kili looked quite worried now.

"I know that your mother gave you that to try to encourage you to be more responsible. It didn't work and you've continued to make mischief since.”

Fili and Dwalin laughed loudly at that and began to tease Kili fairly ruthlessly. Thankfully this let Bilbo enjoy his food in relative peace.

After dinner Bilbo managed to catch a fairly quiet smoke. His pipe had a small crack that let out an extra unintentional stream of smoke. However, it was starting to heal nicely. He was slowly breathing life back into it. Although it would definitely be healing faster if he could only use it more often. Objects usually responded better if they felt useful but onboard an airship there wasn't much opportunity for smoking.

A slow build of laughter approached him along the corridor. Bilbo regarded the two young brothers. Up in the air with the continual wind it was getting ever so cold and yet his travelling companions were still dressed just as lightly as it if were only an Autumn breeze.

"When you get home Ma is going to kill you.”

"Not when she knows what you did to deserve it.”

Bilbo watched the two playfully shove one another as they moved towards Thorin's room.

"Kili." Bilbo calls out, not entirely sure what he has planned to say but they both stop in their tracks. Bilbo continued after realising that Kili wasn't coming any closer. "I'm sorry," he finds himself saying "she was, truly very beautiful.” 

Kili's features paled and Fili looked at his brother in questioning shock.Bilbo didn't quite know what had compelled him to let KiIi know what he knew but it was rather amusing to walk back to his room hearing his future nephew in law's frantic questions.


	2. THE POLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's arrival in the Pole and his introduction to Erebor, the Pole's capital and Ark. It doesn't feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've quoted the description of the Citacelest because I couldn't do it justice. This where I've started messing with things from the book but hopefully in an entertaining way.

Bilbo knew the Pole was cold but nothing had prepared him to be clinging to a sleigh for hours. To say he was shivering was an understatement. Erebor looked more strange than beautiful. Turrets in a variety of shapes-some bulbous, some slender or else crooked-spewed out smoke from their every chimney. Arcaded stairways awkwardly straddled the void, and certainly didn't inspire confidence. At least that's all he could make out between the large gales of fresh snow whirling round the Ark. Miles above the snow covered ground Thorin had sleighed them through. His mind still hadn't really caught up with how they had got up here. Nor did it follow the winding path he was ushered through. This Ark's streets felt like a maze to Bilbo in his fatigue, a very damp and dark maze. 

Finally they stopped before a heavy metal door that almost blended with the rest of the wall perfectly, except for a key hole which Thorin quickly unlocked. Bilbo had a feeling he wasn't going to get any form of welcome and the thought that he wasn't exactly known to be arriving settled into his mind. This definitely didn't sit well with him. He was then pushed (rather rudely) inside the door.

He was blinded for a moment and stood, his senses in shock, as the door was locked behind him. He stood in a scorched and rocky garden.There were pine trees growing near the property but they were blackened and bare. It was hot and dry. He watched, dumbfounded as Fili and Kili ran up the path towards the large manor at the centre of this garden. If you could call it a garden, Bilbo had seen gardens compared with which this could be called a desert.

Bilbo followed a little hesitantly, he couldn't hear any insects. Surely in this heat there would be flies. Bilbo blinked up at the sky and squinted at the force of the sun bearing down on him. He couldn't even see the sun for all the snow before they entered the Ark. His body's cry to cool down became too loud to ignore any more. He hesitantly unbuttoned his heavy coat. His hands were shacking from the shock of it, how was it possible for the temperature to change so quickly?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, laddy. Wait till we're inside." Bilbo turned to look at Balin.

"Why? It- it isn't it real, is it?" His frown deepening as he pulled his coat background himself.

Balin shook his head with a small smile. "You have a keen eye Mr Baggins; it's an illusion.”

"And yet still foolish enough to remove his coat." Thorin grumbled as he pushed past the two.

Bilbo tried to brush off Thorin's comment off as he followed with little haste after his fiancee. The manor was angular and imposing. Large and dark. 

“Where are we?”

“Thorin's sister's estate.” Balin answered as he walked into the doorway.

As Bilbo crossed the threshold, through what again looked like a backdoor, a wave of cold flooded back into his system. He shuddered violently and became aware of the melted snow dripping onto the floor. Servants descended upon them, removing coats and holding trays with warm drinks. Bilbo's coat was removed and he took a warm cup. He didn't care what was inside it the warmth on his fingers was blissful. He nodded a small thank you to the woman holding the tray which seemed to puzzle her. Before Bilbo had a chance to question this he found himself wrapped in a warm towel. His drink sloshed around as whoever had covered him began to rub his hair through the fabric.

"He looks like a drowned rat. Did you drag him after the sleigh?” The voice was jovial and from it's proximity Bilbo guessed it beloved to whoever was rubbing him down.

"We might as well have!" said Kili, added a little quieter "With the way Uncle was steering.”

"I don't think Amnists are very resilient when it comes to the cold." Bilbo couldn't see Fili but he could hear the smug smile and it gave him the urge to 'politely' lecture his future nephew. 

Bilbo pulled the towel from his head with full intention of making his aunts proud by lecturing the boy. His already frizzy hair freed Bilbo's enthusiasm fell flat as he realised how suddenly the conversation had stopped. The two boys looked guilty and Thorin looks less tha pleased. Bilbo risked a quick glance at the man who presumably had been doing the vigorous rubdown. The man was dressed as the other servants were except he wore a ridiculously floppy hat. He had facial hair as all the others had, but not as much as the older men. Although the shapely moustache made up for that. His plats weren't done up very tight or tidily. In fact one was so loosely fastened it covered his left eye. He was stock still, a trickle of blood blooming from a small cut on his cheek.

Thorin broke the silence. "He is to be treated as a guest until we are married. Is that understood?" Fili and Kili nodded. So did the man before Bilbo but clearly that wasn't enthusiastic enough for Thorin. "Do you understand, Bofur?” Thorin's harsh tone made Bofur jump.

"Yes." There was barely a pause but Thorin looked livid. "Yes, sir.” Thorin stormed off (it seemed to be his preferred way of walking) and Fili and Kili shot Bofur apologetic looks before following after him.

"I'll escort you to your room." Bofur spoke now without the happy tone he had before and his eye downcast as he lead Bilbo thorough the hallways.

Bilbo's room was far larger than he was used to. There was a large four poster bed that was quite frankly calling to him. A desk, a fireplace and a chest of draws. It felt empty and cold despite the blaze in the hearth. Bilbo huddled round the small fire. Glancing back at Bofur who had pulled out a set of clothes and laid them out on the bed. They honestly looked too big for him but they would be warm.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour." His eye was still downcast, looking like a child who had been scolded. "Shall I run a bath for after you've eaten?" He looked up at Bilbo then, head still slightly bowed. The braids made him look very juvenile.

"I, yes. I suppose so." Bilbo placed the cup he had been holding down on the desk.

"If you need anything ring the bell and I will come and help you.” Bofur bowed and gestured to the bell. "I am at your service.”

"Thank you. Bofur, was it?”

Bofur nodded and exited with another quick bow.

Dinner was served around a long table that was clearly meant for a good 20 guests and seemed rather ridiculous with 5 people sat around one end. The silence was stifling and Bilbo understood Kili's loathing of the etiquette. He didn't like to think of growing up with dinner being served around such a solemn table. In his house food had always been a social event and Bilbo lost his appetite faced with this grim meal. The food was fine but to think he would sit here afraid of the bear of a man sat to his right for the rest of his life. Thorin's heavy mood seemed to dull even the boys. So Bilbo picked at his food noticing the servants that presented Balin with letters once his meal was finished.

"The family wishes to visit." he declared after reading for a moment more he continued "I think it'll he hard to dissuade them.”

"Do your best, the fewer people know my fiance is in Erebor the better." Thorin's words made Bilbo frown reminding him of their discreet arrival to the Ark.

"Surely your family knows of our engagement?" he asked.

"They are aware. Although I fear some of my relatives would have their claws into you sooner than see us marry.”

"Others will see it as the family advancing." Balin interjected."I'll still put them off but you know as well as I Dori will be near impossible to keep away.”

"He's probably already picking out a wedding gift." kili snorted.

The conversation then turned into a back and fort about what Dori would gift him and Thorin. Bilbo's mind wondered as they joked. Pleased to have the atmosphere lifted a little. He absentmindedly watched Fili pass his uncle the salt. He then realised he hadn't seen any of their arms before, except for Dwalin. Dark ink marked every arm around the table, other than Bilbo's. He waited till the next course was served and noted that the servants weren't tattooed. At least not as far as he could tell. Some of them had long slaves. This made Bilbo presume it was something reserved for the higher classes. He wandered whether he would be expected to be so heavily tattooed once married. The idea definable didn't sit well with him.

He tried to follow the conversation to ease his mind but being so tired Bilbo wasn't able to understand much of it. He headed to his room quickly after dinner. To his surprise there was a wardrobe there that hadn't been there before.

"I saw you had a lot of shirts I thought you might prefers to have them hanging up.”Bilbo swirled around to see Bofur stood in the doorway.

"Ah, yes. Thank you.”

"Your bath is ready, Sir." Bilbo pursed his lips and fawned at the formality. He wasn't used to being addressed like that unless he was appraising an item for someone.

"Thank you, Bofur." Bofur took this as a que to walk over to a side door. Opening it to reveal a steaming bath.

"If you need anything please ring my bell."Bilbo nodded and Bofur excused himself with yet another quick bow. 

He quickly checked the cupboard and was a little taken aback. His shirts were all hung up. He was about to close the door when he realised there was a full length mirror on the inside of the door. He looked it over carefully. No scratches, well that will be useful Bilbo thinks to himself. He'll have to make his acquaintance with all the other mirrors in the manor. It'll give him far more freedom when moving around. It was an odd talent but Bilbo had to admit it reassured him to move between mirrors. 

Bilbo on principle didn't bathe anywhere other than his own bath. The memories tended to be too intimate. To night however he couldn't deny himself being warmed by the waters even if a few of the memories made him flush deeper than the heat of the water. Once he was dry Bilbo collapsed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any thoughts about what the family spirit should be called let me know. Having trouble with that one. Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Promise there will be more Bofur in the next chapter.


	3. THE TOYMAKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is finding his new home very lonely and Bofur's company is becoming invaluable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended for this to be a scene but it ended up a chapter on it's own. So I hope you guys enjoy :)

Bilbo had spent a good month now in the library. It didn't look like he was going to be let out of the manor anytime soon. Despite his love of books he was starting to get sickeningly board. He hadn't thought he would miss his annoying relatives but it had reached that point. He'd take Lobilia's company over another day of monotony. Thorin was frequently out of the house but Bilbo was never home alone, even if you didn't count the servants. Which Bilbo did. Truth be told, he'd be losing his mind if the weeks of talking to Bofur like an ordinary person hadn't gotten him to relax around him. Bilbo really didn't think speaking out of turn warranted the anger Thorin directed towards him. Even if Bofur did have a talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment.

Despite his time here he still hadn't adjust to the cold. He sat next to the fire warming his hands one evening. He had been reading but he found himself uninterested in the book now. His eyes wondered to the bell. He had taken to calling Bofur for the smallest of things. More for the company than anything else. He ought to stop but he was fond of having Bofur bumble around. The man was always so jovial. He brought a bit of warmth with him into the room.

Bilbo rang the hall and immediately felt guilty. Bofur had plenty to do without asking for him to entertain Bilbo. He wished there was a way to unring a bell but even an Amnist, with their self sufficient carts and telephones couldn't turn back time.

"I'm so sorry." he began when then door opened.

"Let me get in the door before you pretend this isn't my job." Bofur laughed. "Now, what can I do for you?”

"I..." Bilbo had thought of several reasons in the time it had taken Bofur to get here, none seemed quite sufficient. "I'm afraid I just wanted company." He stretched his finger out at his sides, trying not to fidget. "I know I'm taking liberties-”

"How about a warm drink? Some of that tea you seem to like so much?" Bilbo faulted a bit at that. "You look ever so cold, I'm sure it would get you warmed up." Bilbo added.

"I, yes, I'm sure it would. Chamomile, I don't want to be up all night.”

"Inviting me over and planing to turn in early? Why Mr. Baggins, what would Thorn say?" He gave a wink with his lude grin of his.

"I-" Bofur grinned wider as Bilbo's nose twitch "I'm sure sure I don't know what you mean.” Bilbo huffed and Bofur laughed.

"I'm more than happy to keep you company, if ye don't mind me bringing some of my things up.”

"I don't think Thorin would like you staying the night up here!" Bilbo hadn't meant to say that quite so hurriedly. He hoped it hadn't given Bofur the wrong idea. Bofur's loud laughter made Bilbo curl in on himself as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"I don't think he would! Wouldn't blame him too much either. No lad, I have some chores I can bring up and do here as well as down there." Bilbo is mouth opened in guilt but Bofur stopped him. "It'll be nice, won't have to listen to Bomber's latest update on his wife. She's five months pregnant but they've done it enough times you'd think he'd know I don't need to know every detail.”

"Well, in that case." Bilbo concented with a shy smile as Bufur quickly left muttering about chamomile tea.

Bofur returned a while later carrying a ridiculous amount of things. The tray with the tea and a shabby looking mug was balanced precariously on his forearm with fabric in his hands and a bag draped over the other arm.

"Bilbo can you take the socks?”

"Yes, yes of course." He took the wool from Bofur's hands. It stretched far longer than just the socks, a scarf unravelled in Bilbo's hands from it's position wound round one of the pairs of socks. Bofur hurriedly put the tray down and removed the bag, stretching out his arms.

"I probably ought to have done two trips.” he smiled and with exaggerated movements poured Bilbo a cup of tea. Bilbo was honestly worried by the height Bofur gave the teapot as he proured. Bofur then bowed low. "Your tea.” He paused, presumably for affect. “Is served.”

Bilbo book the tea with a smile. "And I'm presuming that's yours?”

"Yes," Bofur picked up the mug and pulled the chair over from the desk. "although I doubt you'd approve. I spiked it myself, see, none of your chamomile for me.”

"Each to their own." Bilbo said before sitting on his bed and staring into the fire.

"Bilbo," Bofur's voice had softened from his usual joking tone. "the socks are for you. The scarf too if you want it. You aren't wearing enough on your feet so it ain't no wonders your getting cold so easily.”

"I don't like wearing shoes in my own room. I used to walk around without anything on my feet back home.”

"Well, you aren't back home." He leaned over and wound the scarf around Bilbo's neck. "There, much better.”

"Are you sure?" The quality didn't look like the clothes Thorin's family gave him. These were Bofur's.

"Of course! Can't have our Bilbo Baggins catching cold. Would mean I'd be running after you even more." Bofur grinned as Bilbo huffed, hiding his face in the scarf. Had Bofur just said our?

Bilbo inspected the scarf for a moment. It was a rather nice scarf, well loved as his father would have said but nice all the same. He ran his gloved fingers over the change from red to blue wool and wondered if it would be Bofur's memories he would read if he were to take his gloves off. By the time he looked up Bofur had gotten out a number of tools and was examining an odd shaped block of wood with his visible eye. Bilbo wondered with how strict Thorin could be with Bofur he didn't tell him to tighten his braids.

Bilbo didn't want to interrupt whatever examination was taking place so he sipped his tea quietly. He watched as Bofur began to scrape away at the wood carefully. It was rather mesmerising to watch. He chipped away until Bilbo began to guess it was a person. It was stocky and had a comedically rounded stomach. It promised to be a stiff but well carved doll.

"I'm sure it's nothing on the kind of thing you get in Amnia." Bofur said, breaking the silence.

"It's different, but I'd hardy say it was worth any less than what is produced back home.”

"What sort of different?" Bofur handed over the doll, the features were rough, the detail not quite there yet to call it a masterpiece but the proportions were very good. It looked a fine doll in the making.

"Well, mainly the lack of movement.”

"Oh?" Bofur looked very interested.

"The dolls, as with most things are animated. It's a right of passage I suppose to animate one's toys when you're young." He couldn't help thinking of Frodo's first animated toy soldier. Ignoring the heavy feeling in his stomach. He handed it back to him. "It looks wonderful Bofur."

"Nah, it's not finished yet, not by a long shot and beside I'm not as good as I'd like to be. You should see what my cousin can do! All jointed and painted they're pretty as anything his toys. He's made some that are awfully realistic but to get up and move. Well, it'd blow my socks off, I can tell you that.”

"I could try to animate it once it's finished.”

"Really?" Bofur looked as excited as a child who's gotten into a generous sweet shop without parental supper vision. Bilbo tried his best not to laugh and thought it wise not to get his hopes up.

"I haven't done it in a while mind you, and I couldn't guarantee it'd last too long. “

"I'd bet you my neices and nefiews would be extatic to have a living doll, even if it only lives for a day.” He examined the doll again. "I'll need to clean this up nice if it's going to get up and walk around." Bilbo smiled and watched as Bofur began to chip away at the wooden figure. He pulled the scarf closer around him as he watched Bofur's concentration move from a deep frown to light chit chat. Bilbo said little but Bofur told him the doll was meant to be his brother. He seemed to lament that adding details to the clothes would make the doll less round. Bilbo wondered as he began to doze whether this was Bofur's caricature of his brother or if it was indeed possible for a man to resemble a sphere so closely.

Bilbo didn't notice himself falling asleep but definitely noticed as tea spiked on his lap as he did his best to catch his cup before it hit the ground.

"Well, looks like I ought to head out. Leave you to rest and all that.” Bofur packed away his things, taking the cup from Bilbo. "Better change out of your wet things sharpish." Bilbo watched his eyes glance down at Bilbo's feet. He placed the socks he'd brought with him in Bilbo's hands. "You'll sleep better with them on, trust me.”

Bofur bowed as low as he could manage with the tray and his things in his arms as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you Bofur.”

"I'll see you in the morning." He gave one final grin and shuffled awkwardly out of the door. Leaving Bilbo alone but far less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking into Mahal and I really ought to have had the Dwarves be the ones from Amnia with abilities surrounding objects so if anyone would like to hear bout that let me know and maybe I'll do another fic working the other way round.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	4. THE VISITORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's confinement gets worse but Bilbo isn't going to stand for it for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gave me mild quarantine vibes, very mild but I thought I should warn you guys. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer but it didn't feel right to have a chapter without any one on one character interactions. Also thinking bout it I couldn't split it up cz then it would have ended up being two very short chapters.

Bilbo had began another walk in the scorched garden. He had made a habit of it. Whispering to the lock on the door he had originally come through. If he could continue to breathe life into it he would have the freedom to leave the grounds. The months of confinement had brought out a yearning for freedom Bilbo had never experienced before. He had never before hated the roof he was living under. Although he'd never lived anywhere except Bag End. Here everything was kept from him and he was painfully aware that life have after his marriage was going to be suffocating and secretive. 

He looked up at one of the scorched trees. What kind of world was he now living in if illusions could look so real?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being called. He turned to see one if the servants running towards him. “Mr. Baggins, could you-” the man gulped down some air. “-follow me to your room?”

Bilbo nodded, feeling uneasy. Was he no longer allowed to explore the grounds? Life seemed to be continually getting worse. Bilbo followed him noticing that he was leading him through the servant's quarters. Bilbo hadn't gone through here before. He was asked to wait in the entrance to the kitchen. He was surprised to see an almost full length mirror in the doorway. Bilbo's best guess was that it was so the servants were able to cheek if they looked tidy enough before leaving the servants' quarters. Which he doubted Bofur ever used, if his floppy hat and sloppy braids were anything to go by.

He examined himself in the mirror. He pushed his curls from his face and watched the scarf Bofur had given him wind tighter around his neck. He truly hadn't meant to animate it but he had taken to wearing it so frequently that it had just happened. The scarf had in fact become rather protective of him and despite himself he was very fond of it. It twitched a little, it clearly felt as uneasy about this as Bilbo, or more probably Bilbo felt uneasy enough for it to affect the item of clothing. He had yet to animate that doll for Bofur and here he was with a scarf that protested terribly if he didn't put it on. 

The bubble around Bilbo and his reflection was broken by the rhythm of a knife on a chopping board. He turned to see a large man with finery hair working at the stove.

"Mr. Baggins." Bilbo turned back to see the servant gesture for him to follow. As Bilbo was rushed around an unusual route to his room Bilbo wished he'd gotten a better look at the kitchen. He'd never been in there before but it had a familiar and homely feeling. Bilbo had spend a lot of his childhood helping his father bake. Maybe if he asked Balin he would be allowed to use the kitchen to do some baking of his own. 

He could hear voices talking down the hallway, unfamiliar and interesting. But Bilbo didn't get a chance to listen to what was being said as he was ushered into his room. Ah, keeping him clear of any visitors. He should have expected it but he definitely didn't expect to hear the click of a key in his bed room door.

Great.

The noise from the downstairs got louder as the night went on and Bilbo began to get hungrier. He felt very forgotten. He had rang the bell but it hadn't been Bofur who answered, which was a first. The girl who answered brought him some food quickly enough but refused to answer any questions he asked about what was going on. He went to bed shortly after eating. He could only hope these guests would be gone in the morning.

This was not the case. Four days Bilbo had spent now locked away in his room. Not once had any of the servants answered any of his questioning about who was here and how long they intended to keep him up here. In fact, most of them barely let him look outside his room, hurrying to close the door as soon as they entered or left. After keeping Bilbo company for his stay, now Bofur was nowhere to be seen. This hurt more than Thorin's neglecting to visit him, mainly because the two of them had ever spoken in private before.

Bilbo had waited till the early hours of, well technically the fifth day of his confinement now. The sound of merriment downstairs was dying down now. Bilbo opened up the cupboard and faced his reflection. He knew the library would likely be empty at this hour and he didn't want to be caught. Since he'd yet to use the mirrors as transport it'd be more discrete than charming the lock on his door. A bit of time outside his room would do him good. Thankfully there were some ornamental mirrors in the library. They weren't full length so it would be a bit of a squeeze but he was certain he could manage. As Fili and Kili had taken to saying: the largest thing about him were his feet and even his feet were tiny compared to theirs.

He looked himself square in the eyes and dove into the glass.

To travel through mirrors you must first be at ease with yourself. Bilbo had only had significant trouble with this on one occasion: his first attempt. Which had been rather disastrous. He had ended up part way through and had been pulled out. Once someone had spotted his legs hanging out his bedroom mirror. His father had always blamed his twitching nose on him being trapped in two places at once.

He stepped, a little indelicately, onto the desk the mirror was placed behind. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way over to the wall of books. It was far colder than his room and fairly dark but it was a much needed change of scenery. He could take a few books back with him, that would be some comfort, he thought as he squinted attempting to make out the titles on the spines. He pulled one out and failing still to read anything; he decided to take four at random. He could return them tomorrow night.

As he picked his third book Bilbo noticed a yellowing light through the hole he had just made in the bookshelf's curtain like cover. He backed away slowly. He couldn't risk anyone knowing he had a way out of his room when he had only just began to use it. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the desk and bumped into it. It wasn't loud but in the silent room, to felt like a thunderclap.

"Hello?" A voice Bilbo didn't recognise asked. "Who's there?" He heard someone stand up from their chair.

Bilbo wasn't about to let his Amnian accent give him away by answering. So Bilbo, even less elegantly, scrambled onto the table and jumped threw the mirror. He ended up sprawled out on the floor of his room. Well, that had gone badly.

He spent the rest of the morning occasionally dosing off only to be woken up worrying Thorin would come storming in saying he'd ruined the secrecy of their engagement. He'd seen Thorin angry and had intended never to be on the relieving end of it.

However, his life continued as it had for the last four days. Once two more days of this horrendous new normal had dragged on, Bilbo decided whoever was in the library hadn't told Thorin. Or if he had it hadn't been linked to him. Now, he thought he might try again.

He went to the library every night, careful to check there was no light before stepping off the desk. He took new books and returned those he had read. As it approached the two week mark Bilbo began to get complaisant. He wanted more freedom. After all he was now up at around 3 in the morning. Surely he could afford to visit somewhere else? Two rooms were not enough stimulation even if one of them was a library as large as his parent's collection back home.

He began to think through all the mirrors around the manor that had seen his face. You can only travel between mirrors who know you after all. If only he could travel back to Amnia via mirror. To visit Bag End so easily would be bliss, but mirror travel was limiting in the distance you could travel. Bilbo remembered his quick trip to the kitchen. He had spent enough time in fount of that mirror, just about. The servants shouldn't still be at work this early in the morning, although they would arrive early so Bilbo would have to make it quick.

Bilbo put his coat on, without the kitchen's ovens it was bound to be cold in there. He opened his cupboard and pushed his head through the mirror. Immediately dazzled he looked at the wall lit from the right as the kitchen was warm and clearly still in use. He stopped from pulling back into his room when he realised who's jovial voice he could hear coming from the kitchen: Bofur.

Now Bilbo knew not to eavesdrop. He had been taught it was rude to eavesdrop but there was something about Bofur abandoning him to be locked in a room that clouded Bilbo's judgement. The last of the banging of cooking or cleaning stopped. Now he could make out move clearly the voices: Bofur was saying goodbye and thanking one of the maids. The second voice Bilbo didn't recognise then began laughing loudly.

"Bofur she's paid to work late!" said the unfamiliar voice.

"Doesn't mean it isn't a long day." Bofur replied and Bilbo heard liquid being poured.

"Not long enough and definitely not enough ale!" Then came a heavy clunk of a toast. "To Thorin's crazy ambitions.”

"To Thorin." Bofur chimed in. It sounded like a lot of ale to drink in one go, if the unmannerly noises and length it took to finish were anything to go by. 

"Are you going to come to Clairdalune again soon? It's boring as hell without you to gossip with.”

"You know I'd be risking things being back there, besides with Thorin's engagement can't risk me putting my foot in it with all that getting started." Bofur answered.

"Getting started? He' a whole world away on another ark." The man paused. "Isn't he?”

"Oh, um, aye. Wouldn't know it from the way Thorin's been carrying on tho. Been doing a practice run for when his fiancé is here and he's definitely been enjoying it too much." Bilbo was rather impressed, this lie seemed mildly credible.

"Oh?" Bilbo thought the man didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Yea. He's decided I'm going to be posing as a servant again. I know it prompts fewer questions but I wouldn't work for Thorin if you paid me in bags of gold.” The man huffed out a laugh and Bofur continued. "I'll tell ya, if I didn't owe The Dragons my life I'd give that man a right seeing to. Gave me this, see? All for implying I was 'a family friend, not a servant'. I tell you he's taking engagement all too seriously.” 

There was a short, heavy silence.

"I think its risky, what he's doing." The man said.

"But you're going to be one of the ones benefiting the most."

"You know me, I could survive anywhere." The two began sniggering.

"Hah, yeah you're right." Bofur conceded.

"Mahal's interest in his Book is quite an untouched subject at court." Bofur sighed heavily. "Personally I'd just sit tight, sure The Dragon's are out numbered at court but pulling a stunt like that is going to make Mahal's favour disappear if he fails.” said the man.

The pole's Family Spirit Mahal had a book? Bilbo knew Yavanna had her Book, with a capital B, could the Pole's Family Spirit have the same Book? What did it mean and how was Thorin's marriage to him supposed to improve their position at court? Bilbo's head spun. Yavanna's Book was filled with indecipherable writing in the language from before the Rupture. Before people lived on arks. 

In his confusion Bilbo had missed quite a bit of the conversation and tried to focus on why the two were laughing again.

"Hah, oh Durin it has been too long." The other man said once the laughter had stopped.

"It really has. How's that lass you were seeing?”

"Long gone. My reputation doesn't lend itself to relationships." 

"Neither does your personality." Bilbo could just picture Bofur's grin as he said this: smug and playful. "Ouch, hey!” Bilbo though he'd deserved that thump.

"What about you?” The stranger asked. Changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, uh, nah." Bofur had lost the carefree sound he always had.

"Shit, you've finally found someone!" the other laughed, clearly taking the charge of tone to mean Bofur was lying.

"No. “

"I bet you're all over them." Bofur tried to protest but the man continued happily. "Go on tell me.”

"I can't." Bilbo heard some jostling. With the calls of "tell me, tell me, tell me." Bilbo could only guess that the two were rough housing much the way his young Took cousins did.

"Look, there's nothing to tell.” Bofur sounded more out of breath than agitated. "The sod's engaged all right? Can't have him if I wanted to try.”

Bilbo wasn't entirely aware if he had just gasped or squeaked. Either way a noise left his mouth. He threw his hand over his mouth at the sound coming from his lips. He was probably wrong, right? There would be be plenty of other engaged men Bofur knew. The rest of his body (hand and head aside) were still in his room. He could slip back in the moment he heard someone approaching. Then Bilbo realised it had gone quiet.

He began to pull himself back slowly through the mirror when a man appeared before him from the empty space of the corridor. The sudden materialisation of a bulky figure had Bilbo yelp and tumble back through the mirror. Finding himself on the floor of his cold and quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos! The comments definitely made me more motivated to get this out quicker :) So yeah let me know what you think if you wanna.


	5. THE CLAWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's been seen and now has to face Bofur afterwards.

Bilbo sat staring at the mirror he'd just come back through. His room was dark and silent and it didn't help ease Bilbo's mind as the past 15 minutes played over in his head. The Pole's Family Spirit: Mahal's favour was reliant on his engagement to Thorin? And The Book (which Bilbo now realised was 'Book' as Yavanna had a Book if it was indeed the same kind) and then there was something about court. Then on top of that Bofur might have a crush on him. Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up and slapped himself with the back of his hand. Staircases alive this was getting ridiculous. Bofur hadn't even bothered to visit him or tell him what was happening. He resolved to be more angry than flattered as he picked himself off the floor.

Then it hit him. He'd been seen. Seen travelling through mirrors. He closed his cupboard door. He really would be confined to his room if they took the cupboard away.

It had been bizarre on second thought. He hadn't seen the man approach him, he had just appeared in font of Bilbo. No sight or sound. Bilbo paced back and forth. Tapping his forehead as he tried to think what the man looked like. He'd barely seen him for a moment so he remembered frustratingly little. He hadn't recognised him so he wasn't a servant. The silhouette of his head was very unusual. Angular, it had made his head appear as a whole a little like a star. The sort children drew.

His pacing stored as he heard footsteps. Bilbo dithered the the middle of the room for a minute. Quickly he decided to jump into bed, at least that would look less like he'd been jumping through mirrors.

Half tucked up in his blankets he heard hushed voices and then the lock opened.

Bofur came in fist. Bilbo couldn't make out his expression as he looked into the darkened room." Bilbo. "He said it with a certainty that Bilbo was awake.

Bilbo resisted the urge to hide under the covers. His voice sounded croaky as he replied "Um, yes?”

Bofur put the lights on and Bilbo could see a figure with a star like silhouette behind him in the doorway. That wasn't good.

"Were you out of bed just now?" Bofur asked, moving into the room.

"No." Bilbo prided himself on being able to lie but Bofur raised an eyebrow at him and the deep redheaded man scoffed.

"Usually go to bed with a coat on do ya?” the man asked. It was the voice Bofur had been talking to in the kitchen.

Bilbo looked down at himself. He'd forgotten he was wearing his coat because he'd presumed the kitchen was cold. The panic setting in meant that Bofur's scarf was now twitching nervously around his neck.

"I was cold." Bilbo tried.

"Bilbo, how many times did I have to tell you to wear socks in bed?" Bofur looked thoughtfully unimpressed.

"Socks in bed is different." but Bofur just raised his eyebrow and Bilbo gave up. “Alright! I was out of bed. What do you expect when you lock me up without even an explanation?”

The man grinned at Bofur. “So, you have a thing for feisty men, good to know.”

“I- Nori I never said it was Thorin's fiance I'm, ugh, interested in.”

“Isn't that your scarf?” Nori pointed with clear enjoyment at Bofur's scarf tightening round Bilbo's neck. Bofur looked very unhappy as he blushed profusely.

“He was cold.”

“No I wasn't.” Bofur looked at Bilbo in surprise as Bilbo got up from the bed. “You presumed I was, very much like you presumed I'd be fine locked away with no expectation.” Bilbo wasn't going to let up. He was angry and if he managed to make Bofur guilty enough he might just get away with leaving his room for a little while longer.

Guilt clearly was a good tactic where Bofur was concerned. “Bilbo I'm sorry. Look I couldn't-”

“No you could have. I heard you, you're only pretending to be a servant.” Biblo folded his arms over his chest in the way he would if he were scolding Frodo.

“I-” Bofur looked between Bilbo and Nori feeling very helpless. 

“I like him.” Nori gave Bilbo a wink and grinned at Bofur. “He's going to fit right in.”

“Thorin is going to kill me.” Bofur flopped down into the chair by Bilbo's desk rubbing his eyes.

“That mirror trick was unexpected.”

“So was your disappearing, or well appearing.. trick.”

Nori smiled “From my father's side. Means my claws aren't much to speak of but I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

“Claws?” Bilbo felt like he shouldn't but he looked down at Nori's hands. It wasn't the most polite action but curiosity won out this time. No claws so to speak of just the same tattoos as Thorin and the others.

Nori turned to Bofur “He doesn't know about claws?”

“Just assume we haven't told him anything.” Bofur's words had Bilbo balling into fists around his coat sleeves.

“Yes, so please, start from th beginning.” Bilbo said frowning deeply, hands moving to his hips.

“Hah, oh, I bet Thorin and him get along well. Little spitfire is just what that stick in the mud needs.” Bofur winced a little at Nori's words.

“I demand to know what's going on!” Bilbo's frown deepening, while Bofur's scarf flicked angrily. “What are claws?” When neither of them responded Bilbo began to bubble over with questions. “And what's going on with this Book and since when can people appear out of nowhere like it's normal?” Bilbo was about to ask another question about who was visiting when he flinched. Bofur's head snapped to the right. A fresh cut had been carved into his cheek, alarmingly close to his eye. No one had moved. Bilbo stared at the distance between Nori and Bofur. It had happened out of nowhere.

“Nori! You nearly got me in the eye!” called Bofur holding his cut cheek.

“Oh you're fine, I'm sure Thorin will give you worse when he finds out I've met his little fiance.”

"Claws..." Bilbo felt a little faint, the first time he'd seen Bofur he had a cut like that on his cheek. "But, you didn't even touch him." These family powers seemed even more ominous than the illusion in the gardens.

"That's The Dragon's claws. To impress pain upon someone else with their minds." Bofur said this giving Nori a dirty look.

"So," Bilbo let his hands rest on the ends of the scarf "do you have these claws too?”

Bofur smiled at him and pulled his sleeves back. "Not a member of The Dragons. I don't have their clans ability just their favour and friendship.”

"So only The Dragons have the arm tattoos?" Bofur nodded and Bilbo looked at Nori "Do you have another tattoo then?”

Nori shook his head. "My birth wasn't legitimate there are Dragons who'd say I don't deserve the mark of the Dragons let alone the mark of my father's clan.”

"The Dragons sound very divided on a lot of matters." Bilbo hesitated but asked anyway "Is it other Dragons that are visiting the manor?”

"He asks a lot of questions doesn't he?" Nori looked at Bofur and took on a serious tone."Has he met Dis?" Bofur shook his head."Hah. Good luck lad. Your future sister in law is quite a force.”

"I think he'll manage." Bofur looked fondly at Bilbo.

Nori gave Bofur a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Good luck telling Thorin." Bofur rolled his eyes and gave a mumbled "Thanks”.

The door closed after Nori.

"Bofur please tell me what's going on.”

Bofur looked down at his lap and shook his head. "I'm sorry.”

Bilbo keeled down in front of Bofur and looked him in the eye. "So far I've learnt more from Nori than anyone else in the months I've been here. I need someone I can trust, please.”

Bofur smiled and reached out taking Bilbo's hand. “You think you can trust me?”

Bilbo looked down at his gloved hand in Bofur's calloused one. He nodded. “I want to.”

“Well,” Bofur smiled and Bilbo noticed his eyes crinkle up. Opening up that cut again. “I know you don't like being confined or left in the dark but your life would be at risk if other clans knew you were here. Were all trying to keep you safe.”

Bilbo looked down, he didn't like any of this. More knowledge wasn't building up enough of a picture he still felt like he was being talked down to.

“Thorin doesn't come across as it, but he's a good man. He's just bad at showing it.”

“He treats you terribly.”

“He's just worried I'd give too much away. I guess he was in the right there, I've told you plenty of things he wouldn't want me to.”

“If your not a Dragon why is he so trusting of you?”

“Known each other a long while.” Bilbo tried to imagined the two together and was a bit suspect at the idea of them having a drink together. “Suppose I'm useful too. Can't be bossy if there isn't anyone to boss around.”

“Surely Fili and Kili keep him busy when it comes to bossing people around.”

“Yes they do.” he looked over at the empty fireplace. “I better go.”

“If you tell Thorin will I get to leave my room?”

“I don't know.”

Bilbo pulled his hand away, that was depressing.

“I'll try to visit you, if you can't leave yet.” Bilbo huffed. “I couldn't before alright! They all know me and would have noticed if I was running off to see you.”

Bilbo looked up at Bofur, “I hate all this secrecy.”

Bofur stood up and walked to the door. “They are your in laws that are staying here but if Thorin asks I didn't tell you, okay?.”

Bilbo nodded standing up “Promise you'll visit?”

Bofur smiled. “I promise, I might be a bit late tho.”

“I don't mind.”

“I think Thorin might.” Bofur grinned as Bilbo threw a cushion at Bofur's head. He laughed happily giving Bilbo a wink. “See you tomorrow.”

As the door closed Bilbo realised he was meant to be angry at Bofur. He might have a little crush on him too. It's not even like he really knows him. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I wanted to get it posted. I hope Nori turned out alright here, not sure I got his vibe right.
> 
> If you guys have any head cannons for Dis let me know because I'm not sure what I'm doing with her yet xD  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think!


	6. THE DRAGONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets some of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't edited this as much as I'd have liked so let me know if any of it is fucked up.
> 
> As always let me know what you think I love to hear from you guys!

Bilbo woke to the sound of his door being shut. It was too early. He hid under the blankets. 

“Good new!” Bofur's happy voice made Bilbo groan. “You're allowed out!” Bofur ripped the covers off of Bilbo. “Bad news,” Bilbo curled in on himself wishing he were warmer. “you need to be dressed and very, very polite in 10 minutes.”

“What?” Bilbo asked groggily.

“Yup.” Bofur lifted Bilbo so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, wasn't he strong. Bilbo thought. He's talking, focus. “Don't put a single abnormally large toe out of place or Dis will skin you alive.” Bilbo frowned, being woken up early and insulted really wasn't a good combination. Bofur's cut from the night before still on his cheek as Bilbo watched him rummage through his cupboard. He was moving a bit unusually. Was he hurt?

“How did Thorin react?”

“Not great.” Bofur handed him some clothes.

Bilbo hesitated “Did he hurt you?” Bofur said nothing and Bilbo knew what that meant. “Bofur!”

“I'm alright, self control just isn't his strong point,” Bofur held his hand up before Bilbo could interrupt. “but Dis can and, trust me, I don't want you on the receiving end, so please no questions. Just polite, respectible Mr.Baggins. Respectable that's the key, okay?” Bilbo nodded and took note of Bofur's more casual clothing. They were a bit tattered, compared to his uniform, but they suited him well. They matched his signature hat far better than the servant's uniform. He must have been wearing it yesterday but he hadn't noticed it then.

Bofur was staring at him. “I'm not changing in front of you.”

“Oh, right. Yeah 'course.” Bofur left the room and Bilbo changed quickly. He checked himself over, he didn't look dreadful but Bofur's scarf had wound itself around Bilbo's arm and was attempting to reach his neck.

When Bilbo came out Bofur looked him up and down. "Bilbo, is that scarf bothering you?" Bofur tried to prise it from Bilbo's arm.

"It doesn't seem to like it when I don't wear it.”

Bofur laughed softly, "Well it's breakfast, so I think we should leave it here.”

"It's rather clingy really. I wonder which one of us it gets it from." Bilbo wondered a loud as Bofur tugged at the tightening scarf.

"...What?”

"Well, I mean I animated it so it could be me but you owed it so it could of rubbed off on it then. I dought it comes from it's knitter.” Bofur frowned as he tugged with less conviction. "Most likely from me. I've been wearing it a lot so I could just have spoiled it." Bofur smiled at that.

"Sounds like a child.”

"Suppose it is really. I didn't intend to animate it but generally people don't intend to have a baby." Bilbo got lost in thought for a second, then he realised he'd not only animated the scarf but had sort of stolen it. "Oh Bofur if you want it back I-”

"No, it was a gift. Besides I think it likes you too much to take it away.” Bofur prised it away from Bilbo's arm and wound it round his neck instead. "At least it's around your neck now.”

They walked to the dinning room in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable but Bilbo had so many things he wanted to ask, not even about his situation.Hopefully, Thorin's sister would tell him about that. Despite himself he had found himself wondering what kind of life Bofur had lead to end up here. He had skill as a toymaker so why pretend to be a servant at a well off friend's manor house? They were nearly here, time for one one question.

"How did you meet Thorin?”

Bofur glanced at him with clear surprise. "I, well I was working as a mechanic when a mutual friend told him 'bout us- me, about me. I tried to help them out but um..." Bilbo could see the fidgeting Bofur was doing and the uncertainty in hrs voice.

"I'd rather you didn't tell me if you aren't going to tell the truth.” Bilbo hadn't been able to control the harshness in his voice. It rose from his throat uncontrollably, he was fed up with being lied to.

They both stopped and despite how close they were to breakfast Bilbo couldn't wait to be back in his room.

"My cousin got badly hurt after trying to help Thorin's Grandfather..." Bofur's voice was small and Bilbo closed his eyes. He had over stepped.

"Bofur, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have snapped.”

"As far as anyone is concerned my family is dead. The Dragons are the reason we aren't, not entirely.”

Bilbo felt the anger in his throat drying up. He shouldn't have pushed.

"No telling anyone, alright lad? It ain't just me, keeping things about me to yourself keeps my brother's children safe.”

"I shouldn't have pushed for you to t-”

"Promise me Bilbo?”

"I promise." Bilbo responded quickly and quietly. The smile Bofur gave him was fond but sad. His Took curiosity really had away of helping him put his foot in it.

Bofur gave Bilbo's arm a squeeze and looked at the door to the dining room.

"Respectable Mr. Baggins, alright?

Bilbo book a deep breath. "Right. Respectable.”

Inside Bilbo saw only one face he didn't recognise. At first Bilbo thought he was wrong in assuming this was Dis but as he drew closer to his usual seat next to Balin he saw the way her clothes clung to her chest. Her features weren't unfeminine (although he could see the resemblance to Thorin) but Bilbo wasn't used to women with facial hair. Her beard wasn't as long as Balin's but it was as thick as Thorns and even had small braids in it. Very well groomed and Bilbo found it very very hand to draw his eyes away.

He focused on Bofur sitting down opposite him. Dwalin gave him a rough pat on the back. 

"Thought you'd be worse for wear after last night.”

"Well," Bofur replied with his trademark grin, "you can't be hung over if you don't stop drinking.”

The two laughed loudly and Bilbo found it all very odd. They were so familiar with one another and yet before Dwalin hod treated Bofur in much the same way Thorin had. With cold indifference whenever he entered a room. Bilbo felt his arm being nudged by Balin and pulled his eyes away from the two. Dis was looking right at him.

"Mr. Baggins it is good to finally meet you.”

"And I you." Bilbo knew how to be polite on automatic but with Thorin stairing intently at l in from Dis's shoulder Bilbo found it took a bit more thought.

"I apologise for my brother, he hardly knows how to entertain guests.”

Understatement.

Bilbo bit back the comments he wanted to say and smiled. "It's quite alright.”

Thorin seemed to brim over with what ever intense thoughts he'd been glaring at Bilbo with. "We need to get our stories straight.”

Dis nodded, "Agreed, I'm sure the others will be joining us soon.”

"You arrived two days ago, and have been recovering from the long journey.”

Bilbo could feel anger bubbling inside his stomach at Thorin 's stony expression."And who, am Ito say escorted me on my trip to the Pole?”

"Servants." Thorin said without much thought.

"It hardly paints you in a good light. Leaving me to he escorted by servants.”

Dis nodded. "Perhaps you could say you were escorted by a member of your family, at least as far as the Pole's port.”

Bilbo was about to bite back with a remark on how awful it was to be alone with people who barely earned to blink at adding lie upon lie to their own family. When the door opened the two men who walked in both had tattooed forearms. One was older I with silver hair in a style almost as strange and intrastate as Nori's while the second was younger. Possibly younger than Kili. the had few braids and looked rather like hid been given a bowl cut.

"And who might this be?”

"Dori, this is Mr. Bilbo Baggins, Thorin's fiancé." Dis said this with a polite smile.

Bilbo stood and bowed (as that seemed to be what the others did). "Pleasure to meet you.”

Dori was over and shaking his hand enthusiastically in seconds. "The pleasure is all mine! Ori come introduce yourself." Ori nodded and gave Bilbo a bow.

"Ori, at your service.”

"My younger brother, Mr. Baggins, in your hands so to speak.” Bilbo found himself being sat in between Ori and Balin while Dori seated himself next to his brother.

"My hands?" Bilbo asked as he watched Dori pile a great deal of food onto Ori's plate despite Ori's protests.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to see the abilities of a Reader such as yourself.'' Bilbo deflated a little at that. He really hoped he wouldn't have to do readings during meals again. It didn't lend a reading any weight. "When did you arrive? Hardly fair for Thorin to bring you over in the middle of winter, I hear the climate in Amnia is quite warm compared to the Pole.” the seemed quite capable of continuing on his own.

"Um, yes the uh-weather is something I'm still not used to. I arrived a few days ago, I've been resting, it was a very long journey. " Bilbo managed before Ori turned to him.

"Are you fond of reading? The book kind, that is with your eyes rather than your hands.”

"Yes I am, my family had quite an extensive collection at home.“

"You must feel quite at home in the manor's library then.”

"Oh yes! I... am." He could immediately feel Thorin and Dis glaring at him. Bialin cleared his throat but before Balin or Bilbo could say anything Ori smiled.

"I think you owe me 5 gold." hesaid Bilbo looked across from him to see Nori. Bilbo hadn't even heard him come in!

"Hardly a fair bet, you always win." Nori grumbled as he settled into the seat next to Bofur.

"Your own fault for hitting with me." Nori rolled his eyes and tossed over some coins.

Nori grinned at Bilbo and bowed his head, "Nori, at your service.”

Bilbo bowed his head in return."Bilbo, at yours." he felt very much like he'd given the game away but was much reassured when Dori preceded to give the two a lecture on gambling that lasted the rest of breakfast.


	7. THE PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with The Dragons isn't quite what Bilbo is used to.

Bilbo had been avoiding meals. Most of the members of the family were fine on their own but once they were all together round a table with ale in them any manners they had disappeared. There were only so many nights of bad singing and rowdy sex jokes that Bilbo could take. Tonight he hadn't managed to avoid it however.

It had been alright, terrible humour and burping aside. Until Fili started walking on the table.

Now he was sat with his plate clutched in his lap to protect it from dirty boots. He was rather shocked to hear Thorin's "Get off the table.", he sounded happy. He was laughing along with the rest of them. That was new.

"Oi Bomber!" Bofur called and Bilbo watched with horror as an egg flew alarmingly close to his head and into Bomber's mouth.

There was loud cheering.

While Bilbo did his best to eat from his lap the laughter, jokes and singing got louder. He just wanted to finish his meal and go to bed.

Bofur's voice began to join in the song and Bilbo couldn't help look up. He was grinning widely waving a mug of ale around. The song was ever so lude and Bilbo found himself blushing but at least it hid the embarrassment he felt when Bofur winked at him. He really had a nice voice it was a shame he was saying- well it didn't do to think about the dirty limericks that seemed to pass as lyrics.

Dwalin grumbled that that was enough of that and got out a violin like instrument. Bilbo was amassed to hear him and Thorin start up a jolly tune. They others began to add a beat to the melody and Bilbo saw a twinkle in Bofur's eye. Bilbo must have missed who it was intended for but it didn't take long. Now Bofur had joined Fili on the table.

Bilbo had seen people dance on top of tables before but they were usually barefoot. This was the first time to see two heavily booted men dodge plates and lock arms whilst singing a loud drinking song. Occasionally, on particularly lude lines Bofur would look down at him and wink, again. Very, very inappropriate. Bilbo could tell Dis didn't approve from across the table. Not that it looked as if she was going to say anything, not in front of the others anyway.

He snapped back to the present as the lads round the table began a drum roll and presumably the performance was coming to an end. Bofur and Fili's voices continued in amongst the cacophony.

“Aaaand when I woke and payed my bill.

She looked more like my brother!”

At the last word of the last line Nori barged out of thin air knocking the two to either side. He dramatically ripped off what Bilbo presumed was Dis' cloak to reveal the most horrendous wig Bilbo had ever seen. It looked as if it were made by a child with wool but there was no mistaking it; silver grey intricately braided beard. Dori immediately called out in offence. Throwing what was left on his plate at his brother as the rest of the group laughed.

And despite knowing how rude it was Bilbo laughed too.

Bilbo wondered down towards the kitchen, Bombur had told him he was always welcome and Bilbo had to admit he was now starting to feel at home. A home filled with loud and occasionally obnoxious men, but still. He felt more free and had been getting along with the quieter of The Dragons. 

Ori smiled at him in the corridor, "How's our little burglar doing?”

"Burglar, I've never stolen anything!" Bilbo protested.

Nori laughed, "He caught you doing your mirror trick.”

"I- wait when?" Bilbo thought back through. "Ah, the library.”

"I initially thought you were a burglar but as Nori pointed out at the time there was no way of you getting in or out without me hearing.”

Nori nodded, "Quite a good burglar really, even if you haven't tried putting it to use.”

"Yes, how was the second volume of The History of The Pole?” Ori asked.

BiIbo hesitated, he'd read that months ago. "Yes, it was interesting.” As far as he remembered anyway.

Nori put an arm round Bilbo's shoulder. “Fancy an adventure little Burglar?”

“Not if you continue calling me little.” Bilbo huffed.

Nori grinned and pulled him off towards the kitchens. Bilbo felt slightly less comfortable as he heard Ori call “Have fun.” in the way that says it isn't going to be fun or its going to be the sort of thing that made carpets curl up at the corners.

“Fancy a bit of liquid courage?” Nori asked as he pulled a bottle from the cupboards in the kitchen.

“I think you all drink far to much.”

“Good, more for me.” He sat down at the table as the servants hastened to leave. He took a large swig without pouring himself a glass. “I have a proposal.”

“I'm afraid I'm already spoken for.” Bilbo felt rather proud of that but Nori didn't seem to notice.

“I help you get into Bofur's room and you do me a little reading, maybe the occasional mirror trick if it becomes a regular thing.”

“I- What, no. I don't see why I'd be needing to get into Bofur'r room.” Bilbo suddenly felt very hot under the collar and wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

“Look, I know Bo, he ain't gunna try nothing if you don't initiate-”

“I'm engaged. In case you've forgotten, to Thorin.”

“Oh come off it, you got the hots for Bofur and Thorin don't give a damn. He's marrying you for your hands not to continue his line. Unless in Amnia women prefer waistcoats and doddery old men clothes.”

“I do not look like a 'doddery old man'!”

“He got Fili and Kili to continue the family, so why be so loyal to someone you barely like by the looks of things.”

“I... am the one who will be bound to Thorin for the rest of my life. I suppose I see no point in making a further enemies of him.” Bilbo himself couldn't understand how he felt any loyalty to him, he didn't know him at all. Then he remembered it, the stern old lady dressed in black before he left. “Besides, the Doyennes made it clear I wouldn't be welcomed back home.”

“Dowdy what now?”

“Doyenneses, they work on behalf of Yavanna.” Bilbo felt numb at the thought of Frodo growing up without him. “All this for my hands, I hardly see their usefulness.”

Nori checked no one was listening. “He's going to use your ability to read the past of Mahal's Book.”

“Have me do it you mean? Why couldn't I just have been employed to do it? I would have been much happier with that.” Bilbo felt a little in a daze and was beginning to wish he'd said yes to the alcohol before Nori had drunk straight from the bottle.

“No, he's goin to inherit your powers and do it.”

“What?” Bilbo had only heard of children inheriting powers and as Nori had pointed out to him he and Thorin weren't going to have a baby together.

“Through the ceremony of the gift.” Nori said it as if it were normal and he were stupid for looking at him so blankly. “The gift, when you each inherit each other powers.”

Oh goodness.

“What kind of conversation have I walked into, you too look like someone's just died.” Bofur's cheery voice made Bilbo turn.

“Nothin much.”

“Nori was trying to get me to ask you to do lude things to me.” Nori practically cackled at the red spreading across Bofur's face. He looked like he was about to start chasing him round the table.

Before Bofur could try to defend Bilbo's honour Bilbo moved closer to him and gave his arm a squeeze. He shouldn't have but it gave Bilbo a thrill to watch him look at him look that. All wide eyed and worried.

“Could you get me a drink, I don't fancy sharing with Nori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have plot in this chapter but maybe next time :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always comment and let me know what you think.


	8. THE INVITATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori doesn't take no for an answer and another unpleasant meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to up the rating a bit, just cz I can't seem to stop Nori from being inapropriate. Also I'm updating the tags as I go so yeah, thought I'd say.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Pottering around in the kitchen Bilbo had managed to bake some rather nice cheese scones They were cooling off. Bomber was very eager to try them after he'd finished the stew he was making in a pot almost as large as his own belly.

Bilbo was enjoying his tea when heavy foot fall and laughter drifted down from the house. Then Nori stormed in and before Bilbo could do anything he was being dragged by his arm. He watched as he was pulled into the cooler halls of the servants rooms. 

He heard loud wooping from the two boys who had just arrived back in the kitchen. They would be in a lot of trouble if they ate his scones.

"Nori- I swear." Bilbo panted. "I do not want to make some dodgy deal with you. By my curtains can we slow down!" Nori flashed him a grin, turning round a sharp bend. "I swear I do not want to sleep with Bofur." Bilbo managed as his face was practically rubbed aginst the wall. At least not this badly he thought.

"You two aren't fooling nobody." 

Nori stopped quite abruptly and Bilbo stumbled face first into him. He felt Nori take hold of him and shove him through a door. "You'll thank me later.”

Bilbo looked back at the door that was now being closed and locked. He tried in vein to call Nori back to open the door.

The room was dark wood, simple furnishing and countless nicknacks. He wished he could see a large mirror to get out of here through but the best Bofur had to offer was a small mirror on his desk. It wasn't very clean but was unscratched and without a frame. Unfortunately, it was only large enough for a hand or an ear. He sighed, suppose he might be able to catch someone's attention. Not that there would be any chance of explaining this to Dis or Dwalin if they were who he caught the attention of. No, better not.

He looked over the desk. Bofur's tools were all laid out and covered in wood shavings. The doll was sat in the corner. Now Bilbo knew Bombur he could say that it was a very good caricature. It had the same quiet smile he had. The face had been far better defined since he saw it last. The clothes were very good too. He still felt sort of bad for not having managed to animate it yet. Perhaps Bofur would let him now, it looked finished to Bilbo.

His eyes lingered on a large carved hedgehog on a high shelf. It looked as if it were mechanical in someway but from this distance Bilbo could make out anything more than possible joints along its back hidden in the spines. 

Next to it was a porcelain doll that was honestly quite beautiful. It was styalised with pearly white skin and exagerated circles of rouge painted onto her cheeks. Not realistic, but a thrillingly innocent looking and elegantly dressed doll. Dressed in a fur lined dress with the same kind of patterning Bilbo has seen on The Dragon's clothes. She would animate wonderfully. Her limbs were jointed but Bilbo noticed now that she was missing the lower section of left leg. What a shame, Bilbo was sure she would be able to dance otherwise.

His skin jumped as a bell rang behind him. Bilbo turned to see a board high on the wall. The bell that rang was labelled 'Dinning Room'. Bilbo noticed one was labeled 'Bilbo's Room'. It was fresher and less well made than the others.

He felt rather mean to have been calling for Bofur directly from his room. He could have been in his bed and Bilbo was calling for coco from the other end of the manor. He made a mental note to apologise to him next time he saw him.

He should have expected Bofur to be the type to leave his bed unmade. The cover looked rough and old. Bilbo wondered over to Bilbo's bedside table. It would be terrible manners to look through Bofur's draws so instead Biblo settled at the head of Bofur's bed, wondering how many years Bofur had called this home. Had he lived in a room more like Bilbo's before he arrived? He looked awfully settled in. 

There had been little chance to talk properly with Bofur with all the others around. He was no longer left alone with Bofur. Nori was almost always there. The two seemed very close. Bilbo had also gotten a nasty feeling that the two of them where being watched very carefully whenever they interacted. Well with him being engaged and Bofur having a nasty habit of flirting with him he could see why. Although Bilbo had to admit it wasn't really unpleasant flirting, inappropriate jokes aside. Bilbo had to admit he'd made a bit of a game of it the other night. He'd had a little to drink and he'd been seeing exactly what made Bofur blush. He blushed very easily really but that moustache hid it if you weren't watching carefully.

Bilbo looked towards the door and wondered: what would it be like to have Bofur come home to him through that door? To be engaged and then married to that warm smile. He'd come home tired but he'd give Biblo a contented look when he saw him sitting on the bed. Walk over to join him on the bed and fall onto the pillow. Bilbo would lay there on his side while Bofur told him about his day. What an idiot Nori was and how Bombur's wife's newborn was doing.

“Bilbo!?”

He sat up. His dreaming had taken him down onto Bofur's bed and goodness would it not do for anyone to see him like that. Mooning over a man who wasn't actually lieing there.

“Bilbo I'm so sorry! Nori is such a knob, I swear I didn't put him up to this!” Bilbo could hear Bofur fiddling with the lock until the door yielded and Bilbo barely jumped to his feet in time.

“Oh by Mahal, I'm so sorry Bilbo,” Bilbo could see that Bofur had run to his room.

“Its alright, I wasn't I in here too long.” Bilbo really hoped the messy bed hid the fact he'd had a lie down.

“He just gets an idea in his head and then he just goes for it, I mean I do it too but I at least stop to think, however briefly, about who I might upset. You now I think it's Dori- Never liked being told what he can't do so now he hears Dori tellin him its a terrible idea in his head and then he's just off and-” Bilbo raised his and and stopped the verbal diareah Bofur's panic had unleashed.

“It's okay.” Bofur didn't look like that was going to quite do it. Change the subject. “Is the doll ready? I'd love to animate him like I promised.”

“Bombur? Well, I meant to... No. No, I think he's ready if you are.”

“If there's more you'd lie to do I don't mind. I mean, I'm not going anywhere.”

Bofur shook his head. “Spose that's the issue, I aint going nowhere. I'd hoped to get him painted but I won't now.”

“Like the porcelain doll? She beautifully painted.”

Bofur smiled. “Aye, Bifur is excellent with a paint brush. Shame the leg came out faulty but I rather like it really, means I had an excuse to hold onto her.” He pulled the doll down from the shelf and let Bilbo look her over properly. In the light from the door Bilbo could make out things he's not noticed from a distance. Her long hair was braided expertly and her side burns were styled meticulously. Something you wouldn't see on an Amnian doll. The eye lashes Bilbo had thought were fake hair were actually very delicate paint strokes. Behind the exaggerated stylised colours Bilbo could now see the subtly, there were light veins under her fake skin and gently curled hair painted below her collar bone.

“Bofur she's perfect.”

Bofur smiled, “She is.” He clearly had as much fondness for the doll as the maker of it.

Bofur seemed lost in thought Bilbo felt a little bad to interupt but he didn't want to forget to apologise. “I'm sorry for calling you from your room, it feels rather invasive.”

“No its fine, if you want me feel free to ring it, tho I aint in here till late with everyone around to party with.” Bofur laughed to himself “You might get some servants replying to it too mind.”

“I'll try not to. I mean I know where you are now if I want to talk.” Bofur nodded putting the doll back onto the desk. “Can I have a look at the hedgehog?” 

“Course.” He cleared a space on the desk and layed it out there. Bilbo leaned in to inspect the spines and the little snout. Bofur did something to the other side of it and Bilbo jumped as it the joints shifted and with a click the creature curled into a tight ball.

“Oh my, that's amazing!”

“Well nothing on your living dolls I bet.”

“Stop putting it down, I've never seen anything move like that that hasn't been animated.”

Bofur smiled and uncurled the toy and Bilbo briefly glimpsed the mechanisms hidden under it's belly. “It isn't my worst that's for sure.”

“It's beautiful.” Bofur gave Bilbo a smile.

“Well, what do ya think of my room?”

“Its alright..”

“Not what you're used to but I like it.”

“I expected some books on the night stand. A night stand should always have some books.”

“Never been very good at reading. I suppose I prefer a good story telling session.”

Bilbo couldn't imagine not being able to read. “Maybe we'll have to have a time telling stories to one another, I'm sure you could teach me a lot.”

“Maybe you could teach me some Amnian stories? The kids would like that.”

“Hm, I could try. I'd be better reading from a book. That way I wouldn't get any of it wrong.”

“There's no wrong way to tell a story.” Bofur said it with a smile in his voice as if he thought it was laughable what Bilbo had just said.

“I know, its just my Mother always knew just what to say to make the words come alive.”

“I think the way you talk is captivating.” Bilbo looked up at him and Bofur blushed a little under his whiskers. “Maybe its the accent.”

“Maybe.” Bilbo said a little more smugly than he'd meant to.

Bofur turned to him “I wanted to tell you-” Bilbo watched him twitch as there was a knock on the door and Nori's voice from behind it.

“Sorry to interrupt you losing your virginity but Thorin's being a bitch and wants us all in the dinning room.”

“Nori for fuck's sake!” Bofur marched over to the door and opened it up to hit the grinning cat that was Nori leaning on the door frame. “We are not having sex.”

“Suuuuure.”

The only person in the room that comforted Bilbo other than Bofur was Balin. Thorin, Dis, Fili, Kili and Nori weren't the most reassuring combination. Bilbo sat between Balin and Bofur in hopes that'd keep him somewhat safe. It wouldn't, but it felt slightly better here. 

“We've been invited to the Citacelest.” Bilbo blinked blankly and Bofur slumped back into his chair with a childish 'Ugh'. 

Balin smiled “We think it'll be best if you go with them Bilbo.”

“But in disguise.” Dis said before Bilbo could ask any questions. “Disguised as a servant. A maid, they'll be keeping an eye out for a man around your age.”

“I- I am not going to dress up like a maid!”

Nori grinned, “I bet you'll look lovely.” He gave Bofur a wink and he laughed nervously.

“Think they'll check him tho? I mean there is only so many Mirages you'll fool with a disguise.”

Thorin nodded in response to Bofur's comment. “That is why Nori will be keeping an eye on him, and everyone who goes near him in the upper levels. You will be keeping an eye on him in the servants areas.”

“I- Oh fuck, okay. I don't miss the uniform.”

“And no hat.” Dis said sternly.

“What!”

“No.”

“But it helps!” He said it whineily like he knew he wasn't getting out of it.

“You'll attend to Thorin and Bilbo will act as my maid-”

“Now see here.” Bilbo interrupted. “I have no intention of play acting as any ones maid.”

“You know,” Nori said in a tone Bilbo knew meant he wasn't going to like it. “I think he'd make a better old man.”

Bofur snorted. “Aye, all fussy an dithering! They would't be suspicious of him because of the age neither.”

Dis seemed to consider this while Thorin folded his arms. “We'll see what I can find at such short notice.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Bilbo got the response of “No” from at least 4 people sat round the table and Bilbo deflated.

“You'll be taking care of Fili and Kili if you aren't being my maid.” Bilbo heard Bofur do a sharp intake of breath and Bilbo glanced at him nervously. 

“Better hope they keep the same skedual.” Bofur replied to his confusion.

Bilbo frowned. “So... how long will we be staying there?”

“We're not sure.”

“As short as possible.” Thorin said before standing up and making his way towards the door. “We'll leave in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot to credit my friend Incogneet0 for the hedgehog toy idea!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3


	9. THE EMBASSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and Bilbo move to the Embassy.

Bilbo did up the last button on the dark green livery. He felt almost nauseou as he watched his face change. He'd done and undone the last button 4 times now, watching himself turn into an old man in the blink of an eye and then back again. The face wasn't his, not an older version of himself that is. The man in the mirror was plain and had the most neutral expression Bilbo had ever seen. He looked ever so ordinary, the sort of person you pass without noticing. That, he supposed was the point.

“Bilbo you ready?” Bilbo turned to see Fili in the door way. Bilbo nodded and did the button up for the last time and watched Fili's expression falter.

Kili joined him in the doorway and couldn't contain a puff of laughter he tried to cover up by clearing his throat as Fili nudged him. “Ah, um, went for the old man look then.”

“Not my choice. I'd rather be going to this embassy as myself.”

“Best not really.” Fili said holding Bilbo's shoulder as they began to walk towards the main entrance to the manor. “Don't want Archibald to ruin you.” 

Kili grinned from over Fili's shoulder “Or for a Mirage to off you!”

“Who is Archibald? And what is a Mirages? There are so many things I don't understand.”

“Just focus on being a good servant for us. Not letting on to the other clans you're in disguise, I mean.” Fili was more reassuring than his brother but he had a mischievous look when he thought about getting to boss Bilbo about. Very disconcerting.

“I, I supose..”

“You'll know em cus of the tattoos! Gotta watch out for anyone with tattoos on their face, kay?” Kili had hold of Bilbo's other shoulder now and Bilbo nodded slowly.

“I would have thought tattoos on your face would be a terrible idea. Wouldn't it be painful?”

“Don't go asking us, we're Dragons, our mark is on our arms how would we know?”

Bilbo conceded, it was a stupid question but his mind lingered on the thought of what kind of tattoo could you have on your face? There was only so much room for variation, there couldn't possibly be too many different clans if it were usually indicated on the face.

As they approched the frount door of the manor Biblo saw Bofur walking towards Thorin. He was wearing the same deep green uniform as Bilbo. His hair done up in three tight braids. He looked ever so smart without his hat and very un-Bofur like. Reassuringly, he still grinned the same Bilbo noted as his turnd enough in their direction. He was wearing a blue tinted monocle over the eye Bilbo had never seen unobserved by hair. He kept fidgeting with it as he rock back and forth on his heels. 

“You look just like when we met.” Bilbo could just make out Thorin saying.

“Nah, I looked a damn sight sloppier then.” Bofur wasn't hard to hear at all. “Up to my elbows in oil.”

Thorin smiled. “I think you were happier working covered in petrol.”

“Oh aye, meant I saw less of you toffs.” Bilbo was surprised to see Thorin respond to Bofur's banter with a smile. “Now look at me, head dog's body to the biggest toff.”

Thorin went quiet at that, he looked to Bilbo's mind quite guilty. As if he regretted it. He turned to Bofur and said something too quietly for Bilbo to hear as Fili and Kili started snigering about something behind his back. It earnt Thorin a sad smile from Bofur and Bilbo wondered how Bofur could be seemingly so close to someone he was so different to.

He'd quite forgotten his appearance when he saw Thorin do a double take as they approached. Clearly under prepared to see the blank grey haired man the livery jacket transformed him into.

Bofur gave him his usual grin, “Good mornin.”

“Good morning.” Bilbo replied. “You look smart.”

“So do you. Don't think you're accent will pass the test mind, think you better leave the talking to me.”

“Gladly.”

“Good,” said Thorin, “you'll be going by the name Mime while we're there. A mute, it'll take care of any accidental verbal slip ups as well as the accent.”

The journey wasn't all that pleasant but Billbo managed to slip off to sleep during part of the carriage ride. He found himself flying over the old world. Back when it was hole. Speeding over oceans and land still knitted together. The world the memories he'd seen through the items back home in his museum collection belonged to. 

Sadly he was rudely awakened and told to fetch the luggage. There were two trolleys bursting with things for the family of four. Along with extras, which Bofur was pulling onto his back. Bilbo felt a little unsure if he would be able to push the cart with Fili and Kili's things in it. He wasn't the most active at the best of times but through the months at the manor he had no exercise what so ever. 

By the time they reached the elevator he was feeling worse for ware, his arms ached and he must have been pushing more with his right arm because his shoulder ached terribly. 

Now by the fith floor, which was thankfully their destination, Bilbo felt exhausted. How could two boys need so many things? Each floor on their way up had been astonishing (from what he could see around the tower of luggage he was pushing). It was all decorated more lavishly each floor and the floor of the embassy was unreal. 

The Antechamber most of all. It was decorated as if it were a boudoir and nobles of the highest rank (from what Bilbo could tell) sat around drinking tea. It was the only way into Clairdelune and it was only possible to do so if you were invited by The Ambassador, who Bilbo had now learnt was the Archibold the boys had mentioned that morning. 

Many of the noble's sat around The Antechamber had the lids of their eye tattooed. Which quite frankly made Bilbo's skin crawl. Whenever they closed their eyes a pair of black eyes stared on with pupils somewhere between that of a cat's pupil and a star.

Those who did not have their eyelids tattooed had an eye tattooed perfectly as if they had a third eye on their forehead. These markings at least had an ordinary pupil but it made it no easier to avoid staring at the inked skin.

The elevator opened its doors to reveal a beautiful garden in midsummer, despite it being the middle of winter, and at night, despite it being midday at the very latest. The Embassy of Clairdelune looked beautiful, lit up with warm yellow lights in the quiet illusion of evening. Bilbo almost followed the others up the path towards the main entrance but Bofur tugged harshly at the collar of his livery and told Bilbo to follow him.

The servants quarters were busy and a little intimidating, with policemen looming at the entrance. There had been police in the background of their entire journey but these seemed very certain the two of them weren't going to pass. They had barely stood there a moment however before a man pushed through between the two policemen and looked Bofur and Bilbo up and down. He barely looked at Bilbo who he only now remembered was in fact Mime. Plain and old. Bofur on the other hand seemed to earn himself a sneer. 

“Papers.” he stated holding out his hand out.

“Oh aye, it's nice to see you too.” Bofur said as he pulled out two envelopes, which were inspected closely. Then he folded up the papers and handed Bofur and Mime a key each.

“Do not lose your key. It will be used as identification from now on.”

“Think I know the drill by now.” Bofur's comment didn't g over very well but the two entered the servants area without protest from the police.

Dropping off the luggage was muddled in Bilbo's mind. The inside of Clairdelune was finely decorated and the halls were full of finely dressed and well bearded nobles. They put the luggage in a large bed chamber that Dis was sharing with her sons. Then Bofur dropped Thorin's things off in the room next door. Bilbo followed Bofur around like a lost pup. It was very much how he felt and Bofur seemed to know what he was doing. 

Bilbo wanted to ask a million questions as they road back down into the servants area but there was a porter who he knew mustn't know Mime could talk. In fact it was all Bilbo could do to bite his tongue as they went into the dinning hall downstairs. Bofur greeted a man with shoulder length brown hair, tied half up to keep it from his eyes. He looked rather tired but fairly handsome in the same livery as Bilbo and Bofur wore. The two seemed pretty close if the hug was anything to go by.

“Long time no see.” said the man as Bilbo watched Bofur slip something into the man's pocket.

“Too long.” Bofur smiled as the man checked his pocket and faltered.

“Bofur I couldn't-”

“Nonsense, besided I was worried Tilda might be too old for my toys now but its all I'm good for, 'sides from mending cars.”

The man soffened. “I'm sure she'll love it.”

Bofur glanced back at Mime standing awkwardly behind them. “Mind keepin an eye on him for me? Bit of a newbie.” He received a funny look. “Despite his age, he hasn't a clue, trust me.”

He nodded and turned to Bilbo, and held a hand out to him. “Bard, nice to meet you.”

Bilbo shook his hand and thankfully Bofur answered for him, not talking was very frustrating. “His name's Mime, not very talkative. Don't think I've ever heard him talk actually.”

“You probably never let him get a word in edge ways.” Bard spoke rather drily but there was enough warmth in his eyes that Bilbo could just tell he was joking.

“Mute! That's the word.” Bofur looked far too proud of himself. As the two started walking down the corridor.

“I pity you to be stuck with him without being able to tell him to shut up.” Bard said over his shoulder and Bilbo tried to keep up a little better.

“We still using sandglasses?” Bofur asked and Bard nodded.

“Yes, Gandalf's contraptions are still going strong.” Bilbo tugged on Bofur's shoulder and he turned back realising Bilbo had no idea what they were talking about.

“Oh um, the sandglasses are how we get paid in Clairdelune. Pull the pin and it takes ya somewhere. Home, the market, a harem. All depends on the colour of the sandglass, blue ones are the best. Sends you to an perfect place.”

“I disagree, I'm pretty sure they've managed to get Alfred addicted to them.”

“Don't think I've ever had one so just saying what I've heard.”

Bilbo rather enjoyed eves dropping on the two as they went and gathered some food for The Dragons. Bard worked for Archibold's grandmother, another member of the Web. He had three children and Bilbo wondered how on earth he managed to take care of children when he was living and working at Clairdelune. 

There was little time to wonder after that as he and Bofur went upstairs. The room that he found Fili and Kili in stank of deep smoke that tingled in Bilbo's nose and made his eyes water. The members of the Web were talking with Fili and Thorin was smoking in the corner.

Life continued full of green sandglasses, holding trays and fetching things for the boys. His mind boggled with it all by the time he would collapse back into bed in his quite frankly disgusting little room. A mirror, sink, creaky bed, stained carpet and a row of bells on the wall so that Fili and Kili could call on him at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to put too many characters from The Mirror Visitor into this but I couldn't think of a character to have be Archibald, so he's slipped in here. I'll make him more dwarf like when I introduce him next chapter xD
> 
> So ngl I'm feeling a bit lost with this at the mo, I have a few scenes I'd like to do but they are a ways off so yeah.  
> If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also I'm sorry for Thorin, I hope I get around to having more interactions with him and him being less of an ominous grump in the background.


	10. THE ORANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues in an odd fashion in Clairdelune, Bilbo gets to meet a few more of the people living there.

Chap 10  
Clairdelune was truly beautiful, full of illusions of grandeur and every comfort imaginable. Some comforts Bilbo was certain weren't necessary. The opium for one. Then there were the gambling rooms, he attended to the boys so he saw less of these things (mainly because of Dis) but Thorin seemed to smoke far too much for his taste. Of course Bilbo enjoyed a smoke regularly but not the clingy toxicity of the rooms full of second hand opium.

The Embassy seemed some seedy version of paradise. It was all vailed to look very nice indeed with the guests in fine clothes and beaded beards but then there was Archibald. Unlike any of his guests he dressed in mock shabbiness. His beard and hair messy and he wore a hat, that despite himself Bilbo had to admit was worse than Bofur's. It looked comically like a tin can left with the lid only half attached.

Thorin detested him and didn't try to hide it. Bilbo could understand why, he flirted relentlessly with Dis and anyone else who was unavailable. Bilbo found himself agreeing with Thorin. He had seen Archibald come out of rooms with married women both looking disheveled. It wasn't right, especially when Archibald is the host of this establishment. To be a host means something very different back home.

Bard on the other hand was a pleasant new acquaintance. He had gotten remarkably good at deciphering Bilbo's panic whenever he didn't know what to do. It really was a feat as Mime's face gave practically nothing away. The illusion didn't really change with his expression and resorting to hand gestures was a rather humiliating and hard way to communicate. Despite all of this Bard was as patient as you could hope for. It probably helped that Mime looked like a doddery old man. That and Bard seemed to have a maternal streak. From the way he talked about his three children it was hardly surprising. He was as proud of them as Bombur was of his little ones.

Bard and he had had an arrangement since he started helping him out regularly. Bard helped him in exchange for his sandglasses, Bilbo had as of yet received only 2 green ones. But as they allowed you to visit an actual place outside of Clairdelune they were probably the most valuable to Bard. He used them by the sounds of it to visit his children as often as he could.  
Bilbo dragged himself from the breakfast table with two copies of the Neiglbium. Kili rarely read the news but he always asked for it. It was all mostly spiteful gossip as far as Bilbo could tell.

He gave Bofur's shoulder a gentle pat as he passed where he was eating. Bilbo hadn't seen as much of Bofur as he'd have liked but Thorin kept odd hours compared to his nephews. Not that there was much in the way of regular hours in Clairdelune in its continual night of dancing and drink.

"Bye, lad." Bofur mumbled looking very tired. Bilbo saw an orange on Bofur's plate and decided on a ehim to take it. "Oi!" Bofur called after him but Bilbo was tucking it into his now bursting pocket and steadying his tray to avoid spilling the boys' coffee.

He had rarely seen oranges back home. They only grew on LandmArk, which the Cicacelest had a doorway to. Rather incredible to move that far through arks but Clairdelune had its own Arkadian resident; Gandalf the Gray. Arkadians could manipulate space itself. He was the reason the servants were paid with transporting sandglasses, the doors on the rooms could be double locked so as to be sound proof, some of the doors even opened onto two separate rooms if you had the right key and the reason the Pole has Compass Roses. Doors that can lead to any Compass Rose, unrestricted by distance. The Compass Roses were how citrus fruits were everywhere here, but apparently the orange was Gandalf's favorite. Quite frankly Bilbo didn't know how Bofur had got one. He would return it when he came back down to the servants area. Although it was rather funny to look back at Bofur's grouchy face.

Walking round the embassy was more of a labyrinth than anything Bilbo had ever experienced. He had managed to get used to the series of staircased but he was late so once he was on the upper levels Bilbo headed for one of the elevators. The porter inside the alcove however wasn't as understanding as he'd have liked.

"Get out of here grandpa. This is for guests only, shoo!" He hissed and smiled politely as some Mirages walked by.

This was ridiculous and Bilbo would have said so if he could talk as Mime. He stubbornly put his foot in the doorway. Forcefully the porter shoved him away and Bilbo was half tempted to shove him back when the porter straightened and gave a curt bow to a tall bearded fellow. Of course, the beard wasn't what made him stand out, even Mime had rather intense gray sideburns. No, the sheer height of the man was impressive and he was dressed, unlike the other guests, in plain grey clothing. He was smoking a rather strong smelling pipe, but not opium as far as Bilbo could tell. Perhaps it was the man's age that made him sympathetic to Bilbo but he felt the man put his hand on his back and usher him into the elevator with him.

Bilbo stood shocked as the porter stepped inside with them. "What floor, Ganalf the Gray?" The porter asked and Bilbo froze.

"To my room, and take this fellow where he needs to go."

The porter looked at him, clearly trying to hide how vexed he was.

Bilbo gestured for floor 4 and he heard Gandalf hum approvingly. "The fourth floor for both of us then." Bilbo was shocked that Gandalf would be on the same floor as the guests like Fili and Kili but from the look on the porter's face Bilbo had an inkling this wasn't the floor Gandalf the Gray would normally be going on.

As they stepped out of the very awkward lift journey Bilbo bowed, wishing there was another way to thank him for showing him some common decency. Which seemed thin on the ground in the Pole. Gandalf didn't say a word and went to walk away when Bilbo remembered Bofur's orange. He pulled it from his pocket, clumsily balancing the tray in one hand.

Gandalf looked immediately more intrigued and Bilbo bowed his head again ready to rush off.

"Now where did you get this?" Biblo hadn't thought about how odd it was that a servant be carrying an orange round in his pocket and he had very little way of telling the Arkadian where he did get it from. Not that that seemed necessary.

Ganďalf inspected him closely. "You work for Thorin's nephews, did my tinker give you this?"

A bit taken aback Bilbo nodded.

"Well then, a deal is struck." To Bilbo's utter confusion he then produced a blue sandglass and tucked it into Mime's breast pocket.

Then the man just walked away towards the billiards room.

Biblo tried to gather himself as he headed to Fili and Kili's room. He'd have to talk to Bofur about this later.

Kili yawned as he sat up in bed. "Mornin'."

Fili looked over at him from the armchair he was sat in. "Lock the door would you?"

Mime nodded and did so after he put the tray down. When he turned back to the safely double locked room Kili was descending upon the coffee.

"You're late, any issues?" Fili asked, patiently waiting for Kili to claim half of the breakfast. "Oi leave me some!"

Bilbo sighed, undoing his top button. "I, um had to fight with the porter to get into the lift."

Kili snorted out a breathy laugh as Bilbo wondered if he should tell them both what actually happened. "Wish I'd seen that; Mime wrestling with a snotty nosed porter."

"I'm pretty sure sixty year old men aren't meant to wrestle." Fili said taking a bite from the toast Kili had unwillingly left him.

"Well I'm pretty sure thirty year old men aren't meant to pretend to be sixty year old men so their fiance's enemies won't try to off them." Bilbo huffed, sitting down next to them.

"Your thirty!?" Kili spat spraying half eaten toast everywhere.

"Yes I am, and you are disgusting. Surely, Dis taught you not to talk with your mouth open."

"Yes mum." Fili grinned as Kili rolled his eyes and dragged out the sentence whiningly.

"Suppose we shouldn't joke about that too much, a few months' time and we'll be calling you uncle." Fili conceded.

"Not a few, closer to several. And don't remind me." Bilbo had been rather thankful, in an odd way, all the duties of a servant. Left little time to think about marrying a man he barely knew and understood even less. "Am I to expect the usual today?"

"Yep."  
"So day drinking, singing and having to pretend I don't exist it is." Kili went to open his mouth to say something and Bilbo shot him a look that said, that time you told Archibald's sisters I could play the spoons does not count. Especially since he can not and it just made the girls look at him disapprovingly.

The day however wasn't as uneventful as Bilbo would have hoped. He was fetching Fili his pipe and stood in the background afterwards waiting to be called upon again. The conversation had strayed into discussion on the latest fashions and Bilbo was zoning out when the door opened. He was tall and slim. He had less facial hair than even the other Mirages. They tended to have less facial hair but this man had a clean shave and startling short hair. His eyelids were tattooed with the mark of the Mirages. Angular pupiled eyes staring out whenever he blinked.

The room had hushed and Bilbo could see Fili and Kili tenseing. He bowed his head politely at some of the ladies and did so again to Dis before sitting opposite her.

"Your brother not gracing us with his presence today?" He asked, eyes skimming over Mime and Bilbo froze, what if a Mirage could see through his illusionary disguise?

"I believe he's focusing on getting his paperwork done for the Treasury today, we won't be seeing him for a while." Dis said it with a polite smile but the two's sharp glares at one another made Bilbo feel like a game of chess he couldn't see was being played.

"What a pity." He said it in mock sorry as if to clarify that it really was not. "I hear the treasury is taking on a lost cause, is that true?"

"Ori will be starting work there soon, yes. Although, I think it very unfair of the press to be calling him that before he's been appointed." 

"Hm, well, you would. Family, legitimate or otherwise seems to hold great weight over the Dragons."

Fili held onto Kili's arm and shot him a look that Bilbo presumed was something along the lines of don't say what I know you were about to say.

"Mother, Kili and I are going to walk in the gardens." The two gave their mother a bow and left with Mime at their heels.

He had been told to be wary of the Mirages but none of them had been as intimidating a presence as that.

"He was insulting all of us, I don't see why-"

"We should tell Uncle he's here, okay?" Fili gained a disgruntled nod and Bilbo was left wondering who this man was, thankfully once they were safely double locked into Thorin's room he learned a little more.

"The Knight is here."

"And he's insulting the family! And Ori and Nori! The bastard is lounging around with Mum while-" Kili was having trouble not being interrupted today. 

"Are there others with them?" Thorin asked and the boys nodded. "Good, do not let yourselves be left alone with that snake, you heàr me?" The boys nodded. "That goes for you too Bilbo."

"Who is he?" Bilbo finally dared to ask.

"A powerful Mirage and a murderer."

"And yet he's allowed into an Embassy where no fighting is allowed?"

"Just do as I say, alright?" Bilbo nodded and Thorin crumbled back into his chair. There was a large stack of papers on the table, all in neat piles. 

"Do you need help with anything?" Fili asked more eager than Bilbo thought a boy should sound about helping with paperwork. 

"I'm alright. I just need to visit my office and pick some things up. It's ridiculous to be away from my desk this long but your mother insists."

Bilbo had left the boys with food, ale and thoroughly annoying Thorin. He was heading to his room when he saw Bofur and managed to catch hold of Bofur's sleeve and pulled him towards his room. He needed to talk to him and there was no doing that without double locking a door.

"Hey, Mime what's gotten into you?" Bofur hissed as he let Bilbo pull him. Bilbo fumbled with his key and Bofur followed him in. With the door locked Bilbo turned to a worried looking Bofur.

"I gave your orange away." Bilbo said seriously but watched as Bofur began to laugh.

"Oh good, I thought something genuinely terrible had happened." 

"It has, I gave it to say thank you to Gandalf the Gray. He knew it was yours and said we have a deal now." Bofur beamed at him and Bilbo just frowned, presumably Mime did not. "Its ominous." Bilbo grumbled.

"He's just like that. Probably just means he'll be keepin an eye out for you now. Not that that's what I meant him to do when you stole my lunch."

"Does that mean he keeps an eye on you, if he was gifting you oranges in the first place?"

"'Spose, I used to work for him before, well before Thorin."

"So he isn't going to come for my first born?" Bilbo felt as if they had strayed into conversation Bofur wasn't comfortable with but thankfully that made him laugh.

"Hardly! Unless you're secretly a woman?" Bofur teased and Bilbo smiled, shrugging.

"Maybe I am."

"Oh I don't think Thorin'll like that." Bilbo sat down on his bed and it gave way creakily.

"No?"

"Nah, think he prefers men." Bofur sat himself next to him. "Was damn near ecstatic when Fili was born. Meant he didn't have to worry bout all that anymore."

"An aire, and yet now he's wanting to read objects."


	11. THE TEMPTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Bofur talk and share a rare bit of time alone at Clairdelune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, as I said before I'm losing inspiration a bit at the moment and my wifi is terrible so I'm just posing what I can when I am online. Hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter.

"An aire, and yet now he's wanting to read objects."

~

Bofur nudged Bilbo's arm rocking from side to side. "Don't think on it too much, anything else happened today?"

"Well," Bilbo pulled out the blue sandglass. "Gandalf also gave me this."

Bofur's mouth was wide open. "Wow. Okay."

"It's just, well it was your orange and I didn't really do anything. And-" Bilbo paused, and sighed. "And I've promised Bard any sandglasses I get, since he's been helping so much."  
Bofur swallowed and nodded."Oh, well, suppose it's his then."

"Don't you want it?"

Bofur shrugged. "Suppose, but you can't really get too upset about somethin' you never really tried yourself." Bilbo had to admit he was a bit reassured Bard had been going on about Alfread and the short glimpse Bilbo had gotten he had to agree, blue sandglasses were wrong. Possibly addictive and definitely disconcerting.

Bofur leaned back on Bilbo's bed, "Not tempted to use it yourself?"

"No, they make me uneasy."

Bofur nodded and smiled at him again, Bilbo had forgotten how much he missed spending time with Bofur. Suddenly he didn't have to think, he just was.

"How has your day been?"

"Alright, Thorin's feeling shit because Smaug has gone and turned up. Not feeling too happy about it myself."

"Is that the Knight they were talking about?"

"Mhmm, that's what he's been calling himself, although he's more of the chivalry is dead unless you've got money type of guy."

"Ah."

"Yeah." Bofur lay all the way down now, getting comfortable.

"Thorin said he was a murderer." Bilbo's voice was small, he hoped Bofur would make him feel a little less small altogether.

"He is." Bilbo looked down at him, that hadn't been the readurance he's been hoping for. "He killed Thorin's Grandfather, ruined his father too."

"Ruined him?" Bofur rolled onto his side propping his head up with his arm.

"Aye, he lost his mind after a duel." Bilbo's confusion and fear clearly showed. "Don't worry, he won't try anything here. The Embassy doesn't even allow dueling let alone murder. You're safe, promise."

"Oh, very reassuring." Bilbo lay down next to him a sigh.

"Hey, come on." Bofur pulled him round so they were facing one another. "Let's talk about something nice, we deserve that don't we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Despite his best efforts Bilbo found himself smiling.

"Hm, let me see. Amnia! Tell me about your home." Bilbo softened at that, his acili's heel.

"I miss it so much."

"What do you miss?"

"Not having to pretend I'm someone else."

"And?"

"I suppose it's everything really. The food is different here, not bad but what I wouldn't give for some of my mother's old recipes. And her books! Oh Bofur she had such a   
wonderful library, I was helping. I had a small museum and my records of every object from the old world will still be there, with all her novels. You would have liked my collection. Everything from toys to pikes used in the old wars."

"Those can't have very nice memories to read."

"They don't but it's all part of the history before the rupture." Bilbo was't entirely sure when it happened but his hand was in Bofur's. He was rubbing up and down the seam of his glove. Looking at his hand that looked all old and wrinkled in Bofur's made Bilbo realise he still had his livery on. He still looked like Mime. He quickly undid his top button and held Bofur's hand again before he could pull it away.

"Sorry, forgot about Mime for a second there."

Bofur shook his head. "It's fine, please go on."

Bilbo tried to think of what else there was and he stopped. "Frodo. I miss him dreadfully."

"Who's Frodo? Not a childhood sweetheart, I hope?"

"No, no. My nephew, he lived with me. I was taking care of him. He had this habit of making perpetually spinning tops. I wish I'd brought one with me, you'd have liked them."

"I bet I would."

They lay there for a moment just staring at one another. Bilbo never wanted it to end but when he starts thinking things like that you find it's even more likely to end sooner. He watched Bofur close his eyes and felt him give his hand a squeeze. He didn't know quite how he'd got there but he found himself leaning in. Pressing lips against Bofur's and Bofur's hand was up against his cheek. A brief moment of bliss before the hand gently pushed him away.  
"I-I'm sorry." Bilbo mumbled as he drew away. He could see Bofur's face, and despite himself he couldn't read it but it definitely wasn't as happy as Bilbo would have liked him to be.

"... Bilbo I can't- we can't."

"I know." Bilbo could feel regret start to burn his cheeks. Don't cry, at least don't cry. He was such an idiot. Idiot, idiot.

Bofur propped himself up looking very worried which only made it harder not to cry. "Bilbo, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I like you lad I really do but-"

"I'm engaged." Bilbo choked out. He really wished he hadn't started crying.

Bofur got out a hanky and started wiping Bilbo's eyes.

He hesitated then leaned in and Bilbo wide eyed felt whiskers on his cheeks and Bofur's lips touch briefly against his own.

"There, now we're both equally guilty."

Bilbo lay there blushing as Bofur tucked one hand under his head and lay back down next to him. He let an arm hesitantly drape over Bilbo's waist. "Bilbo, are you sure you locked the door?" Bilbo nodded and Bofur sighed. "Good, it wouldn't do for someone to see us this close or you looking like yourself."

Bilbo couldn't bring himself to look at Bofur. They were so close. "I think it would look even more unusual if I looked like Mime."

Bofur laughed and Bilbo felt himself relax a little. "Oh aye that would look pretty bad."

"Why couldn't I have met you in Amnia?" Bilbo asked, a derp ache starting to pull at his chest.

"How would we have met?"

"You would arrive on one of those airships."

"But how would I have met you? Would we be engaged?"

"No. No, you'd be selling your toys. They'd all be such good natured toys because they'd take after their maker." Bofur hummed approvingly. "And I'd buy one from you for Frodo."

"And I'd go about making as many spinning tops as I could, so I'd have an excuse to see you." The two were smiling and Bilbo let himself shuffle a little closer to Bofur.

"Frodo would love you."

"Would he?"

"Of course, you're making him so many spinning tops. How could a 7 year old dislike someone who does that for him?" Bofur's smile reached the corners of his eyes and Bilbo didn't dare move. Not to risk breaking the bubble they were in.

"Well, I'm really doing it for you. It makes you smile so nicely. Though I do love spoiling a child who deserves it."

Bilbo laughed a little. "I'm glad, I'll have to stop spoiling himself so much myself."

"No, let the boy be spoiled. Every child deserves to be taken amazingly good care of.""Yes they do." Bilbo stared at Bofur's warm brown eye and let his own drift shut. He wondered how he had managed to keep that monocle on this whole time.

He wasn't sure quite when he drifted off but he woke up to shuffling about and saw Bofur frantically checking over the bed clothes. Then he noticed Bilbo looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Bilbo shifted up as Bofur continued to check the creases in the duvet. "What are you looking for?"

Bofur glanced at him briefly and Bilbo knew before he said it. His monocle was gone. "My monocle." Bofur confirmed.

Bilbo sat up and tried to help in the search. Trying to glance at Bofur's eyes subtly. He was rather shocked to notice that the iris of Bofur's unseen eye had an iris almost as dark as it's pupil. It made him realise that Bombur's eyes had infact been slightly different shades but nowhere on this level. The contrast was quite startling.

Bofur raised the monocle in triumph. "Ahah! Found it." He declared before popping it back on.

"Bofur, your eye.." Bilbo didn't quite know how to say it, but it was unsettling and odd. Why hide an eye simply for its colour? 

Bofur looked uneasy, fiddling with his sleeves. "Ah, yeah, um don't. I mean, I'm sorry." 

"What on earth for? It was just a shock is all." Bofur looked rather taken aback by Bilbo's words. "Can I have another look?"

Bofur hesitated but sat down next to him and took the monocle off. He was reluctant to look back at Bilbo; he didn't mind.

"Can you not see properly out of it? Is that why you wear the monocle?" 

Bofur looked up at him then and startlingly different eyes looked at him. "Oh, no. It works fine."

"Then why cover it up? It's quite striking."

Bofur shrugged, "I suppose that is why."

Bilbo smiled, sad that Bofur felt he had to cover up his differences. He examined Bofur's other eye then, he'd never really looked this closely before. The warm deep brown had little flecks of almost black marking the iris. They looked almost like the way Bilbo would dot his 'i's.  
Bilbo's cheeks heated up a bit as he realised just how intimate this felt. Bofur looked as if he were examining Bilbo's eyes as much as Bilbo was his.

"You have beautiful eyes." Bofur finally said, breaking the mildly awkward silence.

"So do you." Bilbo meant it but Bofur's smile made him feel like he didn't believe him as he put the monocle back on.

"Well." Bofur slapped his legs before standing up. "Better be getting back to my duties."

Bilbo went to stand but Bofur pushed him back down. 

"Stay, rest up while the lads don't need you." He glanced up at the series of bells on Bilbo's wall. Then it hit Bilbo, he would have know if they wanted him but for however long they were in his Thorin could ring for Bofur.

"I hope I haven't gotten you in trouble."

"Nah, it'll be fine." Bofur put his hand on the lock. "Better do your buttons up, just in case."

"Oh, yes." Bilbo fiddled with his livery, until presumably he looked like Mime and Bofur left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this to be the end of last chapter but I just went for it and posted that when I was home.


	12. THE KNIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Clairdelune tension between Smaug (The Knight) and Thorin is brewing while Bilbo deals with the small trials and tribulations of living as a servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archibal is from The Mirror Visitor, I couldn't think of who to have play his role in the story so I've just plonked him in here. But don't worry! I'm going to try not to have him play too big of a part in the plot.

This morning it was fetching them playing cards. Bilbo had no idea where to get any and how on earth do you communicate that to someone when you aren't allowed to talk? He couldn't even grab Bofur and drag him somewhere to ask him because Thorin has been in a fowl mood, burying himself in paperwork and running Bofur ragged. So poor Bard it is.

Bilbo had been trying to mime shuffling a deck and laying out the cards but it was getting them nowhere. So he mimed (it was such a terrible irony to be called Mime and to be forced to mime everything) writing it down and Bard seemed to think that was a very good idea.

"Here." He said handing Bilbo a pencil and some paper.

That's when Bilbo worried Amnists would write differently from people on the Pole and decided not to risk being found out. Instead he began drawing.

"Heart... Diamond... Clubs. Oh cards! Why didn't you just write it down? Alright, I know Mime but it's all very tricky when I'm running late too." Bard straightened the paper he had been ironing for his Lady. "They keep sets for rent two doors down from the billiard rooms."

Okay, off he goes again. Bilbo nodded and began to trundle away. He didn't blame Bard for being short with him. Tilda was ill and he was stuck working here all the time. It was enough to drive a man mad.

Bilbo frowned as he got closer to the billiards room. He kept turning round, but despite his crawling skin there was never anyone there.

Finally, he brought Kili the cards and received a disapproving look that told him he'd taken too long. If only he could tell him what he was going though every time he had to find something.

Bilbo watched Archibald join Kili's table. He looked as dishevelled as ever but a little more tired.

"Your uncle's engagement has hit the front pages. Are you looking forward to the celebration?"

Kili shrugged. "Suppose." Remarcably nonchalant for Kili.

"I saw the incident yesterday. Rather nasty, I hope tension doesn't get any work or I'll have to remove the both of them from my peaceful home." He said this as if it were a good thing with a large grin.

Kili laughed. "Hopefully, The Knight will head off soon."

Archibald humed and began to shuffle. "My deal I believe."

Bilbo stood there and watched Archibald win what Bilbo would have thought of a large sums of money but the two played as if they were playing for toffees in the playground.

As far as Bilbo could tell the incident in question was some nasty comments between Thorin and Smaug. Death threats Bilbo later gathered as he listened to the conversations happening around him as he stood invisible to the nobles.

He hated the sensations of it, being totally ignored while the back of his neck prickled as if he was being intently watched. He noticed it less when he was busy but standing here waiting for Kili to start drinking so he had something to fetch for him he felt ultra aware of it. It was also rather horrible to be stood there feeling as if you couldn't scratch your leg when it itches. Which ends up being all the time if you aren't allowed to do it.

Fili joined Kili and asked him to come with him to the smoking room. Bilbo tried to contain his groan. Now he'd be stuck in a smoke filled room trying desperately not to cough or scratch his leg.

The smoking room was about as bad as Bilbo had expected but finally he was asked to get drinks which meant he could leave the second hand smoke behind for a while.

Bofur smiled at him sleepily from down the corridor.

"Hey, lad. I'm done for tonight, you anywhere near finishing?"

Bilbo shook his head and Bofur smiled.

"Good luck Mime. I do not envy you, running after the two boys." Bofur draped his arm around Bilbo's shoulder. "Can you spare a second?"

Bilbo nodded, rather enjoying the casual contact his Mime disguise allowed them. It also hid Bilbo's blush. The two made their way to Bofur's room and double locked the room.

"They aren't running you too ragged are they?"

"No, no. I'm alright." Bilbo smiled, Bofur was so sweet to be worrying over him.

"Well, I'm thoroughly knackered." Bofur collapsed onto the bed. Bilbo sat next to him, facing Bofur's sink and small mirror. Bilbo looked ever so tired. He rubbed at his eyes and ruffled his curls to make himself look less disheveled.

"They're good boys, Fili and Kili I mean."

"Huh, yeah they are." Bofur was smiling up at him as he talked and Bilbo couldn't help but stare a little at that striking pair of eyes. One the colour of charcoal and the other a dark polished wood.

"If not a little spoiled."

Bofur laughed breathily. "Yeah, they mean well though." Bofur reached over to the grimmie desk next to his bed. "The kids said they liked the doll, shame you didn't get a chance to animate it."

"I'm so sorry.."

"No don't be. When we're home again you can do it. They'll lose their minds." Bofur showed him briefly a little drawing of the doll, it was messy and laybeled with child's writing: "dOll Dad"

Bilbo smiled. "Have you heard from Bombur?"

"Yeah, he's doing alright. The baby's nearly on its way."

"Are you going to miss the birth?"

Bofur shrugged, putting the drawing back. "I'll meet them at some point, its not like they'll remember me not being there."

Bilbo nodded. It all seemed so sad.

"You got long left to go before the boys will head to bed?"

Bilbo shook his head. "They've been drinking for a good 3 hours now, hopefully in 2 they'll be fast asleep."

Bofur grinned and plumped up his pillow. "I won't keep you then, the more alcohol you bring them the sooner you'll get to sleep.

"And I won't keep you awake."

Bofur hummed happily as he closed his eyes on the pillow. Bilbo watched Mime leave the room in Bofur's mirror and as he left the room he realised that didn't quite add up.

He hadn't undone his buttons or done them back up again. Was the illusion faltering? He shouldn't have been able to see himself in Bofur's mirror at all.

He glanced down at his hands, old and wrinkled. So the illusion was working at the moment. He needed to talk to Dis or Thorin. Say it wasn't holding up. Thankfully it had only been Bofur in the room. Bilbo took a deep breath and went to fetch some more ale.

He had become rather tired after a long hectic day and now he was worrying about whether or not he looked like Mime or himself. Bilbo knew he was out of it because he made it into the room with the door closed before he realised he was not in the right room at all. He knew he'd opened the door to the smoking room where he had left the boys. Then it hit him, he must be in a double room. An odd sort of overlay of a different room onto the space where another room existed. This place messed with his head far too much. He turned to get out of there and heard the door handle being turned. This wasn't good. He wasn't meant to be in here.

He looked around desperately and saw a large dish, undamaged from what he could tell and put his tarnished tray down. He looked into it and tried to go though but he couldn't. He couldn't make it through to his bedroom mirror. He looked desperately back at the tray of ale on the table. Even if he could go though he wouldn't have managed to grab that in time too.

So instead he watched the door open and he walked in. Tall slender and watchful eyes falling straight onto Bilbo. Well no, Mime he checked his hands definitely Mime. That was probably why the mirror didn't work. That was some relief at least, but it didn't last long as he watched Smaug close the door behind him.

"I should have known that he'd have his servants hunting around where they don't belong."

Bilbo heard the heavy click of a door being double locked. The memory of Thorin's words surfaced; 'Do not let yourselves be left alone with that snake.'

"I shall teach him a lesson. I am not to be trifled with, the Treasurer needs to learn that."

Bilbo hadn't really registered what was in the room before but now all he could focus on was The Knights eyes. They pulsed, in rhythmic lines around his iris. Slowly growing hotter glowing red. The pupils changed and morphed into that of a cat's and then the ends of the black slits produced two more spikes, dimonding. Bilbo felt his vision tunel in on those eyes like nothing else mattered or existed. His feet began to sink into cold heavy shifting metal. He was going to fall into the changing floor and there was nothing he could do but stare into those eyes.

"He will not have me part with one coin."

Bilbo woke up with a start. His head full of whirling thoughts of a horrible cold place and serpent's eyes. His bed however was warm and comforting. He buried himself under the blanket, staring at the darkness because when he closed his eyes he saw those eyes.

He felt like there was something missing from his dream. He remembered staring into the reflexion of an old man. Hm, odd and serving tea. He probably could have gone further back into the convoluted narrative of his mind but a heavy weight drop onto his chest.

"Uncle it's time for breakfast!"

"Yes, yes, okay." Bilbo pulled the covers off his face and ruffled Frodo's hair. "If you put the kettle on for me I'll make breakfast now, alright?"

Frodo nodded enthusiastically, scrambling off of Bilbo's bed. "Can we have pancakes?"

"Of course."

Bilbo's thoughts swam back onto a dream memory of a man in a hat and a monocle but it didn't last very long. His mind was occupied with pancakes and Frodo's plans for meeting up with Sam and his cousins. The image of the face lost meaning back in his mother's home, among his books with his museum next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm sorry for the confusing cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to leave a comment it really helps me stay motivated <3  
> I'll see you all soon with the next chapter >:]


	13. THE DOUBLE MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's idyllic life just doesn't seem to sit right this morning.

Bilbo packed Frodo a bag with some sandwiches. He, Sam, Pippin and Merry usually stayed out for a while so he had put some apples in there too.

"Thank you Uncle!" Frodo grabbed a still spinning top and a toy soldier standing to attention on the table.

"Don't be too late home."

"I won't!"

Bilbo smiled and wiped his hands on his trousers. He began to get ready to open up the Museum.

His day went as it normally would in the Museum. He cleaned all the exhibits, dusting down the wings of the old world's planes. As he was checking on one of the glass cabinets he heard it, an echoing voice in an odd accent calling his name.

Confused, Bilbo locked the cabinet and checked if anyone had come into his Museum but there was no one there. He went back to the cabinet and frowned. Then began checking his gloves, there weren't any holes so he hadn't accidentally read any of the objects from the cabinet. Bilbo tried to shake it off and went take inventory to occupy his mind.

After an hour's worth of pottering about, some young boys came in. Bilbo let them look around but kept a close eye on them until he felt he needed to get involved. They were Tooks, he couldn't leave them unsupervised for long.

"Can you not touch that. It isn't to be read."

"Oh no, I'm not a reader, I was just curious how it works."

"Reader or no you would need to be wearing gloves like mine to handle it without contamination." The boys looked at him blankly. They didn't care. Bilbo sighed "How can I help?"

The boys looked at one of them who seemed to puff out his chest a little. "I want to read some cool stuff."

Bilbo felt himself cringe a little. He didn't enjoy these visits. Generally speaking the ability to read objects left a child at around 14 years old, unless you trained your hands and senses. So young boys often came in to show off and read some interesting objects from the old world before they lost the ability all together.

"I'll get some samples specifically for reading." Bilbo got his keys out to start opening up a cabinet. With a handkerchief he decided to pull out a fan which the boys reacted to less than maturely.

"Boo! He wants something interesting!"

"Yeah, give me something actually worth my time."

"Yea, give him a weapon."

"A weapon." The boy agreed.

This is when Bilbo decided he isn't in the mood to be kind. "Right." He said dryly as he put the fan away and unlocked yet another cabinet, full of artifacts from the old wars.

He used a handkerchief to pull out a heavy metal ball. "Here is an excellent start to better your knowledge of the old world."

He only laughed and snatched it from Bilbo with his bare hands. "What are you offering me? An automaton's dropping?"

His smirk gradually faded, as through the tips of his fingers he was taken back into the objects past. He went pale and still, and his friends began to poke him getting increasingly worried when he didn't respond.

"You've given him something horrible!" One declared.

"It's a valuable historic artifact." Bilbo responded.

"This isn't... what I... was asking for." He struggled to get out.

With the handkerchief Bilbo took the ball back. "You wanted a weapon, didn't you? I gave you the projectile from a cartridge that, in its time, punctured the stomach of a soldier. That's what war was about, men who killed and men who were killed."

The boy was clutching his stomach and Bilbo felt guilt sting him slightly. "It will pass, it might help to get some air outside.

The other boys shot Bilbo some mean looks as they all left.

He supposed he deserved it, but still Bilbo was very happy to be back to his quiet tidying of exhibits.

"Bilbo, come on lad, you can do it."

Bilbo turned again to look around. No one around. There was something familiar in this ownerless voice. He really was going mad.

He tried to shake it off but found himself going home early as the voice lingered and nibbled at the back of his mind.

"Bilbo." He turned abruptly to see Frodo in the doorway. "Is dinner ready yet?"

Bilbo sighs slightly, "No, lad I'll start cooking it now." Lad? Hadn't that been whar that voice had said?

"Okay, can I have a snack?"

"Of course Frodo, just something small mind." Frodo nodded and ran off.

Bilbo staired after him. This wasn't right. He desperately wanted it to be but it continued to feel niggly. Like it didn't fit properly.

He stood leaning on the counter top. Where am I? I can't be at home can I? It feels too good to be true. He was.. serving someone. Not Frodo but an older boy with stubble and a barking laugh.

His frown only deepened. That wasn't who the voice belonged to though. It belonged to someone he cared about. Who's smile made Bilbo's stomach swoop. He couldn't quite see his face. He needed to, to remember part of him. He heard Frodo talking but he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pin point something about that voice.

Brown and black beads. No those were his eyes. Why was this so hard? It felt like wading through tons of sand or gold. Desperately trying to get to the other side.

Then he felt fabric under his fingers and stared at the wooden cabinet he was supposed to be touching. He pulled at it and it came up as easily as a duvet.

He watched with confusion as he felt his stomach drop and his world slip away from his grip. It felt terrible. Like he was falling from a great height but he could still feel the fabric beneath his fingers and soon the kitchen cabinets that whizzed past him and up into the sky began to morph and slow as stripy colours that solidified into a stately room.

He was lying in a four poster bed, lifting the blanket up with a gloved hand.

"Bilbo!" The voice was happy and relieved but hushed. It had the same accent as the one that had called him to wake up, from the Pole, but it wasn't the same voice He turned to see Kili smiling at him from the chair next to the bed.

Bilbo went to sit up but Kili gently pushed him back down. "Best not to push yourself, Bilbo."

Bilbo lay there with his head swimming. "What- what happened? I was.. at home." He felt his stomach coil up as he remembered why he wasn't at home. He was engaged to Thorin and stuck playing servants.

"Well, you got got by Smaug. He can do some pretty heavy illusions but I've never seen someone trap someone in their own mind before." Bilbo stared blankly at the painted canopy of the bed. It looked like a blue sky.

"It all felt so real." Bilbo stated weakly as he remembered Smaug's words when they were alone together. It was Thorin who Smaug was trying to intimidate by well whatever sort of illusion that was. He had said.. said he wouldn't part with a single coin. What then was his fiance and the Pole's Treasurer doing to Smaug's finances?

"You're lucky really. If Nori hadn't been following you-"

"What?"

"Uncle wanted to keep you safe, so just in case Nori had been shadowing you."

Now the prickly sensation of being watched made sense.

"And Bofur said if Nori hadn't got you as quick as he did you'd be a goner for sure."

Bilbo sat up and watched the room spin as Kili slowly pushed him back down again. "Bofur, Kili where's Bofur?"

Kili nodded to Bilbo's right and sure enough Bofur was sprawled out on an arm chair. Fast asleep, head on his shoulder and legs splayed out. Bilbo's eyes caught on another figure on a wooden chair pulled up facing the end of Bilbo's bed. On it was sat Thorin, folded over on himself with his arms resting over his lap. He was sleeping too. How long had he been back home.. or well dreaming of being back home. Bilbo looked back at Kili.

"What... Why are they both here?" 

"Well, Thorin's your fiance and was worried about you. Bofur.. well, he um, was worried about you too." Kili looked uneasy at talking about that and Bilbo wondered: was this because Bofur shouldn't care so much or because he was lying?

Bilbo eyed him while he fidgeted, Bilbo had learnt that Kili hated the silent treatment and it was a very good way to get things out of him.

"You should have heard them." Kili finally said in a small voice. "I'm surprised you slept through it." Bilbo frowned. "They were arguing about you."

"What were they arguing about me for?"

"Well," he looked around a bit conspiratorially. "Bofur was telling Thorin off for how he's been treating you and.. well Thorin started off angry at Smaug and ended up fighting back about what Bofur was saying."

"Well it isn't really like he has a leg to stand on there." Bilbo says it because he thinks it but immediately regrets not keeping it to himself.

"He really cares about you, I know he's been shit at showing it-"

"'Shit' doesn't cover it. He's had me locked up as a prisoner in his home, acting as a servant for his nephews and now I'm his enemy's carrier of a warning that as I understand it might have killed me." Bilbo hadn't meant to raise his voice but it all felt so unjust. He stared at his hands gripping the bed clothes. Then he watched the pristine white sheets turn brown and stained in the blink of an eye. Bilbo let go in disgust and he suddenly wondered, was he really awake now.

"Bilbo." Bilbo's head snapped around to see Bofur getting up from his chair and kneeling beside his bed. "Thank Mahal you're alright."

Bofur took his hand in both his. "Am I awake?" Bilbo asked. "Am I really awake this time?"

Bofur nodded, both beautiful eyes focused on Bilbo. "You're awake, and you're safe. I promise."

Bilbo looked down at their hands and the pristine white sheets flicker back to the stains. "Are you seeing that too? Or am I still losing my mind?"

Bofur withdrew his hands and covered his eye. "Shit. I'm sorry." Bilbo then watched him manically start looking for something, Bilbo presumed it was his monical. Unlike last time Bilbo watched in awe as everywhere Bofur looked in the grand room revealed mold stained walls and cobweb corners. After scrambling around and revealing every disgusting nook and cranny Bofur found his monocle and covered his dark eye. The room looked pristeen once again. Bilbo felt nauseous.

"Bofur.."

Bofur pulled up a chair and sat awkwardly where he had been kneeling before. "I'm sorry.."

"You don't just cover up your eye for appearances."

"No, I don't." Bofur fidgeted a bit as Bilbo sat up.

"Why do you cover your eye up?"

"It, um, shows the truth.. Wouldn't do you many favors round here. Everything is covered and polished up with illusions, so, well I wouldn't be in most people's good books."

"So.. you were the reason my livery stopped working the other night."

Bofur nodded. "Aye, that'd be my fault."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, no one saw, so no harm done. It just confused me."

Bofur smiled and held Bilbo's hand again. "I'm so glad I got here in time."

"Oh! Of course, your eye got rid of the illusion Smaug had me inside?"

Bofur nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

Bilbo jumped as he heard a throat being cleared at the end of the bed. Bofur pulled his hands away and Bilbo looked over to see Thorin straighten up in his chair. Bilbo could honestly say he hated Thorin in this moment.

"Are you going to tell him everything?" Thorin asked Bofur who looked very annoyed.

"I don't know if you heard any of that but I basically already did."

"I asked if you were going to tell him everything. Since trust is so important according to you."

Bilbo could see that Bofur was gritting his teeth as he watched Thorin get up and fetch something from the desk. He brought it back and handed Bilbo a cup. "Here, it will help clear your mind."

Bilbo took the cup but hesitated after looking at the brown liquid he looked at Bofur for reassurance. Bofur responded with a sad smile and a nod and Bilbo took a sip. It tasted odd but Bilbo was surprised by how much he liked the odd tingle it left at the back of his throat.

"I'm from another clan." Bilbo looked up at Bofur. "The Nihilists, but we were nearly wiped out by families like The Mirages. A clan that can completely undo their family power isn't welcome in the Pole."

"So, you trust him."

Bofur glared at Thorin. "Aye, I do."

Bilbo felt very much in the middle of an argument he didn't quite understand but he was pretty sure he was on Bofur's side.

"Well." Thorin got up again and began pacing. Bilbo wished someone would say something as the silence stretched on. He didn't want to sip the drink Thorin had given him, it felt as if all eyes would be drawn to him at the slightest sound. "We'll have to take you back to the manor the minute the hunt is finished. It'll be too suspicious you threw off that illusion so easily." Bilbo opened his mouth to protest that waking up hadn't been that easy when Thorin looked towards Bofur. "To keep both of you safe I think it will be best to continue with the both of you in here until we return from joining the family late."

"Finally, let's get back to the family!" Kili said jumping up. Bilbo noticed now Fili wasn't here. The two were practically joined at the hip so it was odd to see them apart.

"Bofur, make sure Nori is following Bilbo still. I trust Smaug even less now he'll be aware his powers haven't worked the first time around." Bofur nodded as Thorin pulled on his heavy coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bilbo felt oddly afraid as he realised both Thorin and Kili were going. He felt too vulnerable to be more alone than he already felt so far from his home and family.

"To join the hunt!" Kili said it with such excitement Bilbo wondered if it was some kind of game.

"It is expected all The Dragons are to attend." Thorin made it sound more like a chore. "We'll be back as soon as we can be." He had a feeling that was meant to reassure him.

Bilbo watched as the two left, Kili waving happily while Thorin left without a glance. Bofur went up and locked the door from the inside and collapsed back into his chair. "That was too close for comfort. No more getting yourself traped in illusions Bilbo."

"I didn't exactly mean to." Bilbo thought he saw something move and his head snapped in the direction of it but he couldn't see anything. "What are they hunting?"

"Beasts."

"Do you mean like the enormous polar bears I say on the slay?"

Bofur nodded.

"But they were as big as a cab! And they didn't take any weapons."

"They don't need them." Nori had appeared out of thin air. "They've got claws." It was very jolting to have a man creep up on you out of literally thin air.

"I- but then why aren't you with them?"

"Bastards aren't permitted to join in the hunt."

Bilbo felt it sounded harsh for Nori to refer to himself with that word. He didn't really know what to say so he just replied in a low voice. "Oh."

Bofur rubbed Bilbo's arm. "Get some rest, it'll be all go once they come back." Bilbo nodded, slow to agree but too tired to argue. He lay back and listened as Bofur and Nori exchanged gossip from the nobles to the servants. It was rather pleasant to drift as Bofur and Nori laughed with one another. So pleasant that as he drifted off he wondered if he was in fact awake at all.

He woke to a quiet room. Bofur and Nori asleep in the chairs they'd been sat in when Bilbo fell asleep. Bofur's head lolled on his shoulder in the chair next to Bilbo. On top of the blankets Bofur's hand held Bilbo's.

Bilbo lay still for a long while, savoring a quiet moment that made his heart race in a more pleasant way than any of his run-ins with Thorin or Smaug had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry to do the whole "it was all a dream" thing but ngl I think it's just such a cool idea that Smaug could trap Bilbo in the past in his head. I had to do it
> 
> Sorry for the delay in update! I won't give all my excuses but I will say I found the end of the chapter really hard to get to
> 
> As always let me know what you think and hopefully I'll manage the next chapter pretty soon :)


	14. THE HEADLINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headline in the paper has Bilbo's day getting worse than yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LOTS OF SADNESS
> 
> I'm sorry, but yeah, check the tags again.

"Good morning!" Bofur sat himself down next to Bilbo at the servant's breakfast table. "Nice to be on the same schedule again." He said nudging Mime's arm.

"Morning." Bard said from across the table as he sipped his mug of coffee.

"Good morning." Bofur replied whilst piling food onto his plate.

"So the hunt gave you a much needed break by the looks of it."

"Absolutely! Thorin barely sleeps. I don't know why or how he does it." Bofur took a large mouthful of egg. Bard looked a little unimpressed and ignored Bofur's quite frankly terrible table manners. He could eat tidely but when he was hungry Bilbo had noticed Bofur seemed to choose not to eat politely.

He rather wished they had seen Thorin and the others before they'd headed back to their rooms. Although he was so glad they hadn't seen Smaug. He didn't want to know what his reaction would be to seeing him walking around like normal.

Bilbo looked up from his plate. Bofur looked so happy eating away and Bard had pulled out the paper. Bilbo's new normal didn't feel quite as bad this morning. He missed home more than before but this felt a little more like home too especially since his experience of illusionary home had been haunted by Bofur's voice.

Bofur looked so beautiful, even with crumbs in his mustache as he licked grease off his fingers. He looked rather silly really but it made Bilbo's smile widen behind his illusionary mask.

"Bofur.." Bard's voice came out hollow and low. "You haven't read the paper yet. I, um," Bard choked out a lump in his throat, "think you need to see this."

Bilbo watched the paper change hands as Bofur's jaw slacked into a horrified expression. He seemed to bubble up, tensing and scrunching up the paper. "Mime we're going up now."

He stood up and Bilbo followed him to his feet. He looked at Bard feeling lost but grasped at the paper when Bard's sad expression gave him no answers. As he followed after Bofur marching up towards Thorin's room. He clumsily opened out the paper as they went. It was hard to read as he kept walking with all the creases Bofur had made in it.

Then Bilbo's stomach fell like an elevator. The front page's headline: "The Dragons Whipped Out". His pace quickened as he realised he'd fallen behind.

"Bofur." Bilbo hissed and Bofur shot him an angry glance over his shoulder.

"No talking."

"But-"

"Mime." Bofur snapped and Bilbo remembered he wasn't allowed to talk.

They continued walking to Thorin's room in silence. Bilbo hadn't noticed before that Bofur was bigger than him but as they walked Bilbo had to keep running to keep up to his fast pace. When they reached the heavy door he stopped and took a breath with his hand on the handle. Bilbo gently put his hand and Bofur's shoulder. He twitched slightly and barely mumbled. "I can't get in if he's double locked it.." He took a long shaky breath in and out. He pushed the door open and Bilbo saw his shoulders relax. "Oh thank the heavens."

The room was painfully quiet as Bilbo followed Bofur in. The grandeur of the decor felt invisible now, more than anything this just felt too big and empty. Thorin was sat on the big four-poster bed with an illusionary blue sky hanging over him.

"Thorin." There was an obvious relief in Bofur's voice as he moved over to him. "Are you okay?"

Bilbo closed the door behind him as he watched the two. Thorin barely moved as Bofur held onto his arm. "Kili's locked himself in the bathroom."

Bofur looked towards the door and rubbed Thorin's shoulder. "What happened?"

"The beasts weren't normal, they went for them and killed them all.. if we'd have been there on time.. Bofur it's just Kili. No one else-" Thorin's breath came uneven as Bofur continued to rub circles on Thorin's shoulder, anxiously glancing between the bathroom door and Thorin.

That meant Fili was gone. Bilbo felt oddly numb as he watched the two. Never seeing Fili again didn't leave the sort of hole in him he knew Kili would be feeling. And Dis.. oh goodness, Bilbo knew what losing parents felt like but to lose everyone. He needed to sit down but tried to move as unseen as possible to the chair. He didn't manage it and felt a guilty lurch in his stomach as both of them looked over at him. He choked out a "Sorry" but saw that both their eyes seemed to stick at the door and as Bilbo looked over he saw Nori. He must have been shadowing Bilbo and only just heard.

He checked the door was locked and still facing it he spoke. "Dori?"

"I'm sorry, no one not even Dain was standing when we got there."

Nori nodded not turning to face Thorin. "I'm going to get Ori."

"He'll already know by now."

"I don't care, I'm going to get him."

"If you bring him here he'll be in even more danger." All eyes turned to look at Thorin. "It was him-"

"Thorin-" Bofur tried to interject but didn't get far.

"It was! I've never seen such a command of beasts' minds before, it had to be Smaug."

"Do you have proof?"

Bilbo could see Thorin tense in frustration. "I know-"

"No, you don't." Bilbo had never seen Nori's resemblance to Balin but his calm authority now reminded him of the older man. "Without evidence nothing is going to be done or said about it, or we'll be even worse off than we are now."

Thorin looked oddly helpless as he fidgeted with anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"I'm going to check on Ori. Bilbo, close the door after me." Bilbo got up and closed the door for an invisible man he knew had just left the room.

"I swear it was Smaug." Thorin continued to mumble as Bofur rubbed his arm and reassured him if it was they'd prove it somehow.

Bilbo felt numb for the hours of quiet morning until his curiosity got the better of him and in the almost silent room he picked up the paper again. Thorin wasn't letting Bilbo understand what was going on and he had expected the paper to be just as biased but what Bilbo saw made him choke back vomit. He crumpled the paper back up and closed his eyes but the photograph stained the inside of his mind.

To write an insensitive article immediately after it happened was one thing but to publish photographs of the dead. His stomach churned at the thought. Bloody and disfigured. He could just make out Fili's face in amongst the limbs and bodies. He nearly got up to run to the bathroom and then remembered Kili had locked himself inside so he swallowed the acid rising in his throat.

Bilbo looked over at the bed where Thorin was running his fingers through his hair anxiously. It didn't distract him from his disgust the way he had hoped it would. If anything it made the picture feel more horribly real. That sight had reduced a bulky strong man into a curled up mess.

Bofur had walked over to the door to the bathroom and was talking softly to Kili through the door. He didn't seem to be getting any response and eventually stumbled back to the bed to sit next to Thorin. Sitting there Bilbo could see Bofur looked as shell-shocked as Thorin did.

"I was given a letter when I got back into Clairdelune," Thorin said weakly. "We've been offered protection by Mahal himself, in court." For a man that as far as Bilbo understood was getting married to get better standing at court he didn't sound all too happy.

"That's great, Bilbo'll be safe there." Thorin's expression clearly said he disagreed.

"I didn't want him introduced at court until we had to."

Bilbo frowned, he was pretty sure he could hold his own at court.

"We just need him to be safe, and Kili too." Thorin nodded reluctantly.

Bilbo was rather alarmed at the speed he had ended up out of the dreadful livery and ready for an elevator headed for the very top of Erebor. After they had somehow removed a worse for wear Kili from the bathroom, Bofur had made quick work of getting them all ready.

"You should leave the scarf with Bofur." Thorin said as he pulled on his heavy coat.

Bilbo didn't want to part with the scarf and the tightening coil around his neck didn't appear to like it either. "I suppose you'll get cold that high up without it."

Bofur looked sad suddenly and Bilbo felt his smile falter. "I can't come."

"What? But-"

"It'd put me too close to danger if I was found out there."

"I, can't go without you, we can't."

Bofur smiled and rubbed Bilbo's arm. "I'll be waiting for ya. I won't be far away. Well, not by telephone or by mirror." He gave a wink.

"I can't jump that big of a distance through mirrors." Bilbo felt Bofur's disappointment as he said it.

"Well," Bofur gave his best attempt at a reassuring smile. "Just a phone call away then."

Bilbo nodded and worried at the inside of his lip. He gripped the scarf tighter. "Can I keep it? Just for a little longer."

"Thorin was the one who asked you to give it back, not me." Bilbo turned to look at Thorin. Who clenched his jaw.

"I'm keeping it."

"It looks scruffy. You're being presented at court, you know." Thorin grumbled.

"I'm sure the rest of my nice clothes make up for it." Thorin seemed to disagree but held his tongue.

Bofur was giving Kili a big hug and saying something in his ear. The poor boy was clinging onto Bofur for dear life. The liveliness had left him and Bilbo knew he didn't want to come to court even less than Bilbo did.

Then it was Thorin's turn. He'd returned to his stoney facade but Bofur immediately wrapped his arms around him and after a second Thorin seemed to give. Holding onto Bofur as Bofur said his goodbye. "-and don't you dare do anything stupid. I'm relying on you to take care of them and yourself."

After Bofur pulled away he immediately wrapped his arms around Bilbo. He smiled against Bofur's chest. If he could have got his arms out from between the both of them he would have hugged him back but instead he stood there being squeezed. "Come back soon, okay? Safe and sound. Promise?"

Bilbo nodded. "As long as you do too." He felt Bofur huff out a laugh. His breath tickled and warmed his ear. "I'll miss you." Bilbo added quietly, hoping he'd fool himself that no one was listening.

"I'll miss you too." Bofur's hands loosened a little but he didn't pull away and Bilbo was finally able to wrap his arms around Bofur's chest. "Nori'll be watching you, okay, but be careful. It's almost entirely Mirages up there and they're illusions put varnish over filth. Don't trust them."

Bilbo nodded his grip tightening onto the back of Bofur's livery. "Promise me we'll see each other again soon."

He felt Bofur shift and then pull back a bit, resting one hand in Bilbo's hair. "I promise."

Thorin cleared his throat. The two pulled further away but Bofur kept looking at him and Bilbo couldn't help smile back despite the circumstances.

"Anyone would think they were the ones getting married." Thorin gave Kili a light wack round the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Oh come on, that didn't hurt." Thorin said making his way towards the doors.

"Did too." Kili had less fight in him now than he used to.

Thorin pushed open the doors and Bilbo felt Bofur take his hand and squeeze it. He looked up at the man smiling down at him. "Take care." He whispered and Bilbo smiled back.

"I think you've used every possible way of saying that now." He whispered back.

"Don't do anything stupid." Bofur grinned and despite rolling his eyes Bilbo smiled back. "I'll have to think of another way of saying it before I see you next."

"Hopefully you won't need to say anything like that next time we see each other." Bofur smiled and squeezed his hand as they held hands until Bilbo walked forward and their hands finally had to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl not entirely sure if I ought to add the magor character death tag or not? since it isn't any oof the characters in the main plot but I just murdered a bunch of people.
> 
> But yeah, sorry, promise I'll try to have the boys back together soon. Let me know what you think :)


	15. THE COURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is introduced at court. Mahal's protection has an awfully odd price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I now know my motivation is linked to how much fluff I put in here so I promise we'll get back to fluff and Bofur soon.
> 
> I also want to say I've totally just pulled some of these scenes from The Missing of Clairdelune (the second Mirror Visitor book) so yee, disclaimer and also SPOILERS, if you are gunna read em.

Court wasn't fun. At first he had thought the scar he'd received when presumably he'd falled over in an illusionary dream was drawing attention to him. It didn't take long however to notice that the Mirages hated Bilbo on principle so did the few members of the Web who were there. Thorin was far too protective, having a habit of swamping Bilbo at honestly every opportunity. He loomed over him whenever they weren't in their little house on the promenade in continual dazeling sunlight.

Being presented had been the worst. All eyes turned coldly in their direction as they entered the tropical looking high ceilinged room. Behind the crowd it looked as if some odd game of chess was being played with servants as the pieces. On one side of the board was sat Archibald and on the other was the Pole's family spirit. Towering over everyone else and barely fitting into his enormous chair.

Mahal was an exaggeration of all the people he'd met on the Pole. His hair darker, thicker and more heavily braided than any of his descendants. If Bilbo had thought Thorin's features were harsh and ridgid when he first arrived here then Mahal looked as if he had been carved straight from a rock face. Bilbo at first thought he was adorned with lots of gems but soon realised that it wasn't Mahal who was covered in gems but about 6 or 7 women who were draped over his legs. Each wearing white shining gems. Mahal seemed to pay them and the game little attention as he rolled his dice with indifference.

The crowd however applaused his roll and Bilbo watched with confusion as the servant hopped around the large board avoiding the squares with odd obsticles. Then it was Archibald's turn. He rolled badly and the servant that must be Archibald's player moved forwards 3 squares only to fall through the ground. It seemed rather sudden to Bilbo but the crowd just clapped politely.

"Bravo! An excellent game, my lord." Archibald said bowing with his broken hat in hand. Mahal however didn't seem to pay him much mind.

Then Bilbo watched Thorin walk up to his side and bow very stiffly.

"Who's this?" Mahal asked and Bilbo felt himself frown deeply. Shouldn't he know one of the last members of the Dragons. "Where's the Aide-memoire?"

"I'm here, my lord!" A member of the Web that Bilbo didn't notice before appeared from behind Mahal holding a very large book. "Mr.Ambassador has requested an audience to converse with you on the subject of the situation of your treasurer Mr. Thorin, his nephew, and his fiancee Mr. Bilbo." He spoke patiently, indicating each person as he mentioned them.

"On what subject?"

"On the subject of the disappearance of the Dragon clan, my lord," the Aide-memoire reminded sweetly. "The disastrous accident that cost your hunters their lives. Mr. Archibald explained it to you this morning. Read here, my lord- you noted it down in your memorandum."

The Aide-memoir passed a notebook, dog-eared from use, to Mahal. Painfully slowly, Mahal dragged his elbow from the gaming table and began to leaf through it.

"The Dragons are dead?" Asked Mahal.

"Yes, my lord," replied the Aide-memoire. "That's the last thing you wrote."

"The Dragons are dead." His Northern accent took on a thunderous resonance as he worked slowly through each syllable. Distant thunder, barely audible, but truly menacing. His eyes looked up and saw Thorin with more recognition than before. "You have lost you whole family. I offer you my condolences." His cavernous voice betrayed not a single emotion, as if an entire branch of his own line hadn't just been wiped out in a bloodbath.

"Fortunately, my nephew survived and I wanted to thank you for the invitation to talk about granting my nephew and fiance protection." Thorin stated as grandly as Bilbo thought he could. "It will hopefully allow the line of the Dragons to continue happily. Especially as my two distant cousins also survived."

This prompted unhappy murmers to rise in the crowds about the word "bastard".

"That is why I asked for this opportunity to talk, my lord," said Archibald. "Our Treasurer's marrige will bare no children, and as your distant cousins aren't recognised members of your clan it depends entirely on your nephew. This is why I'd like to extend the official friendship of our family to your nephew and fiance."

"It's a diplomatic friendship," he continued. "The Web wants to ensure nothing bad happens to these two but it also wants to maintain political neutrality. Therefore we undertake neither to threaten the life of anyone nor to hire someone to do so on our behalf. The friendship of our family has limitation, my lord," Archibald said directly to Mahal, "Would you consent to giving these two your personal protection, here at court?"

Thorin seemed very stiff and fidgety at that but Mahal on the other hand seemed to no longer be listening. His soul focus was on his memorandum which he flicked through at a snail's pace.

Mahal's eyes however glanced up from the book. "The reader. I wrote down here that Dis would bring me a reader. Where is he?" Thorin seemed to stiffen again at that but looked back at Bilbo, who hesitantly walked forward. He could feel a headache tugging behind his eyes.

"He's here, my lord." Said the Aide-memoir.

Mahal leaned down to inspect him and Bilbo wondered if he'd managed to crush any of the bearded women đraped in his lap. It was rather like an adult getting onto the level of a child. Once Bilbo met those eyes however all other thoughts vanished, they were mesmerizing. He'd never seen Yavana this close up back home. His eyes were deep brown with the lines around the iris like the strata stripes in anchient cliffs. Bilbo's head pulsed with pain.

"He's been damaged." He said looking at Bilbo's small scar with the tone of someone who was being sold broken goods. Bilbo could hear someone typing away. "And besides, I don't like kids."

Bilbo took a deep breath. He'd heard whispers behind his back quite a few times that his lack of beard must mean he's immature or younger than he looked. He tried to level his mind. This was more important than he'd thought. His and Kili's safety could be ruined so he ought to speak now or let his fate be decided entirely on appearances.

"I may not have a beard as fine as someone of my own age from the Pole but on Amnia neither the men or women have beards. It does not indicate my age."

Mahal then reopened his book and now Bilbo was close enough to see, upside down, clumsy handwriting and impressive number of sketches. Mahal lingered on a drawing of a little figure with stick arms, orangy-brown coloured-in curls, and freckles.

"That's Yavana," he explained "Since she's my sister and you're family spirit, I suppose that makes you a sort of great-great-great-great-grand niece? Yes," he looked back down at the drawing, "I suppose you remind me a little of her. Particularly the hair."

Bilbo wondered how long it had been since Mahal had seen Yavana, because she looked nothing like that little scribble.

"Are you able to read the pasts of objects?"

"Yes, it is unfortunately one of my few talents."

"Nothing unfortunate about it." A spark had just lit up beneath Mahal's drooping eyelids. With interminable slowness, he plunged a hand inside his great imperial coat and pulled out a book, its binding encrusted in precious stones. In proportion to Mahal's height, it was the size of a paperback; on the Bilbo scale, it was equivalent to an encyclopedia.

"You could, for example, 'read' my Book."

Bilbo was equally apprehensive and curious about seeing this object. Such a Book deserved its capital "B". Bilbo had long thought that only one of its type existed, on Amnia, within Yavanna's private archives; a tome so singular and so ancient that the best readers, including Bilbo, had never succeeded in deciphering it. On arriving in the Pole, Bilbo has not only discovered that there were others across the various arks, but also, more importantly, that Mahal's volume was the raison d'être of her marriage.

So, finally seeing it Bilbo, this Book, to which her destiny was linked, Bilbo could feel his hands itch to read it. By penetrating its secrets, maybe Bilbo could free himself.

"Not him." Thorin's voice rang out like a funeral gong in the silent crowd. "Me."

Mahal blinked, Book clutched in his arms as if he'd been roused from a nap.

"It is I who will read your Book, when I inherit my husband's power, in four months, and when I have learnt how to use it. It's in our contract."

Bilbo noticed that Thorin's hand was turning a pendent round and round between his fingers but replaced it into his pocket to pull out an official document. His other hand however had taken a firm grip onto Bilbo's arm. It was almost like he was telling the entire court, he had taken exclusive ownership of his reader's gift.

Bilbo realised this was the first time Thorin had said anything about how he had organised this marriage to gain Bilbo's powers in The Ceremony of the Gift. Before this he had heard it exclusively from others. Frustrating to know Thorin had no interest in the historic discovery. He was only thinking only of his personal ambition.

Bilbo felt anxiety building in his stomach as Thorin pushed for his and Kili's safety.

"If all he's good for is reading, and I can't ask him to read," Mahal started, slowly "what am I going to use him for? I only accept, within my entourage, people who can entertain me."

Bilbo swallowed and tried to stand as proud as he could. "I am not entertaining, but I can make myself useful. I ran a museum on Amnia; I could open one up here. A museum, it's like a memory, it's like your memorandum."

He couldn't see Thorin but his grip on his arm tightening. He's probably said something very wrong but he stood by it.

"What kind of museum did you run?" Asked Mahal.

"Primitive history," he felt proud to have aroused Mahal's curiosity. "Everything relating to the old world. Of course, I can adapt myself to your historical resources."

For a moment he thought he'd grabbed his attention and then possibly his museum too. Then the words Bilbo heard made him lose the hope he had built up in time to the clicking of the clerk's typewriter.

"History, then. Perfect Yavanna's boy, you will tell me stories. That will be the price of the protection I give you. I appoint you Vice-storyteller.

…

Thankfully Bilbo had a few weeks of sitting around unwanted at court in the sunny beach promenade before Mahal called upon him to act upon his title of Vice-storyteller. He used that time to focus as best he could on remembering some stories from home. Mainly he could only think of children's stories that he told to Frodo or his parents had told to him. It would have to do however as his writing skills seemed to be limited when he was receiving death threats from court members every day.

Then he was 'invited' to perform in front of Mahal. It didn't feel like an invitation. More of an expectation of him failing if you went by the grins the nobles gave him.

He would have liked more notice to prepare something better but he just settled on the story of The Doll that was pretty sure he knew well enough to read it from the notes he'd made. He also wished Kili could have come backstage with him but he was told rather rudely only performers were allowed. At least Kili would be in the audience. The two of them had become a bit of a duo now that Fili wasn't there. They were very different from one another but Bilbo got the feeling Kili just needed the company. Needed someone around.

Unfortunately he found himself standing in the dark quiet backstage fidgeting with his sleeves. He wasn't trying to end up performing in front of a crowd. He could tell stories to Frodo and his other nieces and nephews but that was different. He tries to smooth his hair back. Calm down. It's not the members of court that count. It's Mahal. He has to impress Mahal.

Someone pushed past him and Bilbo stumbled out of the way. In the half light he saw a man with tattooed eyelids and an exceptionally neatly braided blond beard. He scowled at Bilbo as if he had been the one to run into him.

"Good luck. Vice-storyteller." The man's voice dripped with disdain and he adjusted his shirt as he made his way towards the stage entrance. Bilbo felt very indignant. Wanting to bite back with a comment but anxiety had all his words tied up in his throat so he just watched. The man was holding several glass plates that he meticulously arranged in his arms before Bilbo heard applause coming from the stage and he walked on.

He sideled over to see him setting up the slides on the side of the stage and then begining to tell the most captivating story Bilbo had heard in a long time. It had everything; romance, adventure and peril. If Bilbo wasn't having to folliw this act he would have thouroughly enjoyed listening and watching the projections move back and forth.

He glanced round the curtain to see the audience. They all cooed and clapped in a ripple out from where the enormous figure of Mahal sat. Limbs too bulking and big in the front row so that he spilled. He didn't seem too engaged, like a child watching his least favorite part of a puppet show. Interested but easily distracted.

It made it more obvious than ever that Mahal was who Bilbo had to impress. When Mahal reacted, however small, the entire audience erupted in applause. He somehow needed to engage with the Family Spirit for an ark he didn't even understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :D


	16. Fragment: First Reprise

In the beginning, we were as one. But God felt we couldn't satisfy him like that, so God set about dividing us.

A wall. The flickering light of a torch-lamp. Children's scribbles pinned up on the wallpaper.

This memory's level of precision is relatively high. He must have spent dozens of hours staring at it, this wall. On the other hand, he can no longer remember what the rest of the room looked like. For the moment, nothing else existed beyond the wall, the torch-light and these children's scribbles.

The angle of the light changes, then stills. He must have moved the lamp on to a table. No, the angle is too low to be a table. Rather a chair or a bed. He's probably in a bedroom. His bedroom?

His shadow gets less hazy as he gets closer to the wall. What's so fascinating about these scribbles that he should be so fixed on them? One drawing in particular holds all his attention: a multicoloured scribble that depicts them together, him and the others. Carefully, he removes the four thumbtacks.

Behind the drawing there is a hole. On this particular part of the wall there is no wallpaper, or lining or brick. A hiding place? He peers deep into the hole. All is black. He can't see what lies on the other side of the wall.

"Yavanna?" He hears himself whisper. His voice is unrecognisable, is this really what he used to sound like? "Yavanna!" He hears himself whisper again. Then there is a gentle tapping. The sound of steps, the scraping of a brick being pulled out, and, finally, an eye blinking right at the back of the hole. Yavanna's eye?

"I was looking at the stars through the skylight. It's interesting." Yavanna's voice is very calm and muffled by the thickness of the wall. "You should put your brick back in place as I have done. We no longer have permission to speak to each other, remember."

In fact he would dearly like to remember. He remembers Yavanna's eye, Yavanna's words through the Hole in the Wall, but he can't remember why they were separated. "The others," he can still hear himself whispering. "do you know if they're well?"

"They are more obedient than you," says Yavanna's eye. "I haven't spoken through Ulmo's wall for days. He was a bit bored but, yes, he was well. He gave me news of Vána's wall, she was well, too. And you Oromë's wall?"

"He never replies."

"He hears everything. He would hear the blink of an eye from the other end of the house. If he doesn't reply, it's because he's obeying. We're going to do likewise. Go back to bed."

This time, he doesn't hear himself replying. Is the memory already slipping away? No, it's something else. He didn't reply to this I because something unexpected prevented him from doing so.

The Shadow of God.

He can see it again clearly on the wall, superimposed on his own. God is in the bedroom, just behind him. Artemis's I disappears from the back of the hole as she hesitantly put her brick back in place.

He remembers now. It's God who separated them-him, Yavanna, Oromë, Ulmo, Vána and the others. Seeing God's shadow on the wall, he can almost feel again the fear and anger that ran through him at the time. He must turn around, he must stop looking at his wall, he must look God in the face.

He finally turns around, but his memory stubbornly refused to give a face, a form, a voice to God, who is approaching him, slowly.

The memory ends here.

Nota bene: "Try your dears." Who said these words and what do they mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on the next one but I thought I'd add in the fragment chapters from the book. This one is very much taken from the book so can't claim it's genius but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> https://whitefiredaydreams.tumblr.com/post/630899206971932672/so-here-is-a-little-doodle-of-bofur-from-my-fanfic  
> If you fancy checking out my tumblr I did a little doodle of monocle Bofur :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments it keeps me so much more motivated :)


	17. THE PERFORMANCE   AND   THE LETTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo performs before Mahal and revives a few letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the gap! I've just finished reading the book this is based on and unsurprisingly all the little things I tweaked so it would fit the characters better are important to plot. Who'd have guessed? anyway, I'm battling now with motivation and how I'm going to pull this plot together :')
> 
> I really wanted to get further in this chapter but I completely forgot a scenes which I'll open next chapter with hopefully. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the support it means a lot
> 
> Big thank you to JuniAsat you help me keep going with all the comments <3

Bilbo listened to the deathly silence as he swallowed the lump growing in his throat. He took a deep breath walking closer towards the middle of the stage. There was no applause.

A painfully quiet crowd staired on with little patience for the sound his feet made as he stood there. Shuffling back and forth as his hand shook. He had brought his notes with him and now he didn't know if he could read them to this many peole. This many pairs of eyes and ears following his every sway.

It didn't take long for the murmurs to start. Bilbo cleared his throat and tried to start but now people were talking. A rudeness that wouldn't be tolerated back home but here it quickly escalated to yelling "Louder!" This then began to echo around the whole auditorium. The yells of "Louder!" earnt them laughter from other members of the audience. Polite wasn't a word Bilbo would concider any of them as it turned into a chant of sorts.

"Good evening." Bilbo attempted but he was again drowned out

"Louder! Louder! Louder!"

"There was once a doll.." Bilbo attempted to start but he couldn't be heard over the crowd. He could barely hear himself.

Bilbo walked forward. He had to attempt to catch Mahal's attention, he would best do this if he treated him exactly as he would Frodo. He sat himself with his legs dangling over the edge of the stage right in front of Mahal. He put his notes to one side.

He could feel Mahal's eyes on him as if they drilled into his skull with claws like what he'd seen Nori use on Bofur except these scratched the inside of his mind rather than his skin.

"Tonight I'm going to tell you a story from Amnia and The Shire. It's the story of a doll. The doll was exactly like every other in Amnia." It was true he probably couldn't be heard even in the momentary silence his odd seating choice had granted him but it started again.

"Louder!" Came from the back.

Bilbo strained to raise his voice a little but kept his focus best he could on Mahal "She could move her head from side to side and move each of her joints a little but she was limited. Her little girl loved her very much and over time she learned to do more and more.

"Louder!"

"She loved the little girl very much but she yearned to be an actress on the stage. She dreamed of being on the stage so badly that although she did truely want to stay with her little girl she ran away to find her path to stardom."

"Louder! Louder! Louder!"

"She came across a puppeteer who promised to make her the star she wanted to be."

Mahal's arm creeped forward reaching for an enormous glass of milk. Bilbo flinched at the sudden movement he didn't think the Family Spirit was capable of. He had turned around and drenched the audience in milk. His bejeweled favorites having fallen to the floor as he stood and glared at the audience with such intensity Bilbo was sincerely glad he was not at the receiving end of it.

"Interrupt him just once more..." His voice boomed across the flabbergasted audience. There was no need for him to finish his sentence. Bilbo could see a stunned looking Kili, hair drenched in milk in the third row. Thorin looked thoroughly unimpressed as his beard dripped. Bilbo fought back his smirk as he watched Mahal settle back into his seat. "Continue, Yavanna's boy. What happened to the doll?"

Bilbo's sock had knocked the story out of his mind. Mahal's new focus brought Bilbo's nerves back but it also intensified the headache again. "I'll tell you the end some other time, sir."  
Bilbo couldn't read Mahal's face that could be intrigued or vexed. He took a painfully long time to reply.

"Your story," Mahal finally articulated, stressing each syllable, "I'm not sure I like it."

"But you want to know how it ends. You want to know whether the doll becomes an actress, don't you?"

Mahal's body nonchalantly turnes, advancing closer to her again. The closer he got, the more his migraine increased dramatically; he stopped just in time just in time, as the pain coursed through Bilbo's body like unbearable neuralgia.

"No, I don't want to know what happens next. I don't like that story. But you," he added, pensively, "you ring true."

Bilbo presumed that was a compliment.

"I appoint you Vice-storyteller," declared Mahal.

"I'm already Vice-storyteĺler."

"Oh? Perfect, so we'll avoid any unnecessary paperwork."

Bilbo clenched his hands in the scarf. Mahal's pain was so much he'd have liked to tell him to hurry up. Mahal unfolded his arms which Bilbo understood once the young Aide-memoire leaped forward to hand him his notebook. He wrote laboriously as the Aide-memoire held an inkpot up on tiptoe.

"You will tell me another story tomorrow evening, Mr. Vice-storyteller."

The audience applauding happened just as Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. Mahal was moving away and took the pain with him. He stood and bowed a little. He could see Kili applauding with a joy Bilbo hadn't seen in him for quite a long time. While Thorin stood next to him staring blankly at him. He wasn't clapping.

Since that night Bilbo had been asked to perform every night at midnight. The letters telling him to go back home had instead been replaced by an unending stream of invitations. Bilbo was exhausted. He refused to use the sandglasses he was sent. Being transported to a fantasy landscape or even taken to another place at court made him uneasy. This meant his time was squeezed ten times over as no one at court factored in traveling time between appointments. Instead using the sandglasses to get back and forth if the appointments were "worth going to". Preparing new stories was becoming harder to find time for. Not that Mahal would have noticed. His Official Story teller told the same story each night, with glass slides and applause exactly as Bilbo had seen on his first night. Bilbo however couldn't bring himself to do that so he continued racking his mind for more stories whenever he had a moment's peace.

In amongst the letters Bilbo received one he hadn't dared show to anyone else.

Mr Vice-storyteller,  
Your marriage to Mr Treasurer is scheduled for August 3. I regret to inform you that you will be dead before then, unless you follow my advice. Leave the Pole without delay and never come back.  
GOD DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE.

A death threat signed by "God". Was this "God" supposed to designate Mahal? None of the other letters had such a tone. It was made more ominus by the fact that when Bilbo removed his gloves he could not read the letter. It had been handled with both gloves and tweezers. It meant whoever sent this threat knew he couldn't read through multiple objects.

This had gotten Bilbo even more on edge. He hadn't done it intentionally but his anxiety had infected most of the house. The doors and windows slammed shut of their own accord and the curtains wouldn't stop flapping about in agitation. The letters had started to pile up. He wanted to just focus on his stories.

"They'll think it most rude if you ignore them." Bilbo turned round to glare at Thorin who had just spoken. With all the doors slamming all the time, he hadn't noticed Thorin enter.

"You don't have to live with it. It's suffocating, I barely have a chance to prepare for my performances."

"Your stories don't seem to be suffering."

"Thank you." Bilbo huffed. "But how do you attend my performances, for want of a better way of putting it, when you are continually working and seem to have left Kili to mourn entirely alone?" Bilbo hissed out the end of the sentence despite the anger rising in his chest. Thorin was casually looking through the pile of letters on the table. "Thorin, he needs you."

One of the letters seemed to interest him and he pulled it out of the pile. "I will try to do better." Bilbo saw for a moment that Thorin was exhausted, deep shadows below his eyes and he felt guilty but he quickly hid it under his stony authoritative expression. "But do read your mail. This is in Ori's writing." He handed it over to Bilbo and disappeared into Kili's room.

Bilbo looked at where Thorin had gone for a moment. That anger had been building for quite some time but Bilbo now realised Thorin was dealing with his greif much the way Bilbo had the death of his parents. He was hiding behind his work. Bilbo had baked enough for the entire shire after his Father had passed. He'd try not to be so harsh to him again.

Bilbo tried to take note of Ori's writing. The penmanship was exquisite.

Dear Bilbo,  
We are proud to hear of your successes at court. We hope to hear you're in good health and ask you to read this carefully. Bofur asks you to do what you can and gives you his permission.  
Signed Ori Clerk to the Treasurer

Bilbo puzzled over it for a moment. Then a little hesitantly unbuttoned his right glove and placed his palm against the paper.

Bilbo closed his eyes and with lightning whizzing through behind his eyes he was taken back to hesitantly holding the paper. He worried that he'd got this wrong that Bilbo wouldn't be able to read something so specific through his fingers but he had to try. For Bard's sake. Bard didn't deserve the treatment he was sure he was receiving. Then Ori broke the spiraling thoughts of Bard's prison cell in Clairdelune. "Don't think of anything inappropriate." Ori has the cheek to say it like he's being helpful but it makes him scrunch up his eyebrows with regret as the memory of their kiss resurfaced. Then the paper left his hands and Bilbo resurfaced. Buttoning up his glove Bilbo blushed and reminded himself that fondness was Bofur's and not his. Although he had to admit he found his chest filled with pride at the thought that Bofur felt such bashful joy remembering them together. He missed him. And it was nice to know Bofur missed him too.

He folded the letter and scribbled a note to Thorin and Kili. He rang up Archibald. The voice that greeted him sounded very groggy.

"Archibald, I know you've offered me and Kili your protection but I'd like to ask you another favor."

"I- um oh goodness," the sleep filled voice of the Ambassador replied, "Mr. Treasurer's france, what could you be wanting so badly at this early hour?" Despite the sleepiness Archibald still managed to have the tone of someone continually flirting.

"I'd like a chance to talk to you about one of the people employed at Clairdelune."

"It's an odd request, but I suppose I can humor it."

"Good, I'll be at your apartments in 10 minutes."

Archibald made a weak noise of protest as Bilbo hung up on him. He wouldn't leave Bard in a bad possision for longer than he needed not only because Bofur had been the one to ask for his help but because Bard had been extreemly kind to him when he had been Mime.

Then he went to the mirror in his room. Archibald was the one in charge of Clairdelune, he had yet to properly be introduced to him as himself but Bilbo knew that if Bard was in trouble that would be who could fix it.

He stepped through the mirror and after a few stops at various mirrors moving him closer to Cairdelune he reached his destination. He scared many a noble as he went and ended up on the top floor of Clairdelune itself. The policemen guarding the elevators just down the corridor confused by watching Bilbo pull himself from the glass, matched up to him. They clearly weren't sure of the protocol concerning men breaking in through mirrors.

As they were about to arrest Bilbo. Alfred rounded the corner, calling out to the guards. "Wait! ... He has an appointment... with The Ambassador!" He panted as he approached the guards as they stepped back. He hasn't interacted with him often but he remembered Bard saying he was a "slimy git who had a bad habit of fading into the background and reappearing when you least wanted him". "This way...." he panted"... esteemed... guest."

Bilbo followed him towards Archibald's study. He sat in the chair he was offered displaying a calmness he did not feel. He had been well trained in playing the 'perfect gentleman'.

"Mr. Steward?" He called, searching around for him.

"Does Sir require something?" Alfred was standing right by the door, registered under his arm. Now that he had got his breath back, he had already resumed his usual transparency.

"The valet Bard belongs to the permanent staff at Clairdelune, doesn't he?"

"I don't quite understand, sir." He said, in a snarling monotone. "Did poor service give Sir cause for complaint on his last visit here?"

"I have no complaints, quite the opposite. I appreciated the manners of that servant and I'm simply asking you how he is. Is he still serving Madam Clothilde?"

"Now this is embarrassing, Sir," said Alfred, seeming far from embarrassed. "The late-lamented Madam Clothilde sadly departed from us several weeks ago. Did Sir not attend the funeral?"

Bilbo was speechless. He knew Archibald's grandmother's health was delicate, but he had lived long enough under this roof for the news to come as a shock. "But Bard? What has become of him?"

It was Alfred's turn to be shocked. for guest clair-de-lune to attach more importance to The Fate of a valet than the death of an aristocrat - to him, that probably defied every convention. "Since Sir insists on knowing." He put on his gold rimmed spectacles and opened the Register that never left him. "The man named barred is currently residing in our dungeons."

'How did that happen?"

"In the column 'grounds', I have written the absence of a key. Key serves as identity papers for our staff. The police carry out checks every day for security purposes. And for the reputation of the embassy, Sir."

"Come, now, that's ridiculous. This valet has worked here for years, forgetting to present his key once hardly warrants arrest."

"He didn't forget to present it, Sir," Alfred's brow was furrowing deeper, "From what is recorded here, he didn't possess one." Rather annoyed at Bilbo's continual confused stair he turned back to his notes.. "Ah, it says here that upon the death of the late-lamented Madam Clothilde, Bard deposited his old key, as is the correct procedure. He must have been checked before a new position and key were allocated to him. How unfortunate." Bilbo wanted to slap the smug smile off his face.

"You mean to say that you've had him in the dungeons for weeks because you delayed sorting out his situation?"

"Only the master can lift the sentence. And the master is terribly busy, so I've not yet had the chance to mention it to him. In any case, we no longer require Bard's services as we are fully staffed. And a servant who has frequented the dungeons would look awfully bad for our establishment."

Bilbo was so outraged that it was all he could do not to snatch archibald's register from his hands and terror every page. Archibald, a busy man? For 23 years, Bard had been working for that family, and he was treated with less consideration and I did the laundry basket!

"You have a sense of the unexpected, Thorin's fiancé." Archibald was dressed in white striped pajamas with slippers, his toes were practically falling though. His usual comically tin-can style hat resting on his unbraided head.

"This is most irregular Thorin's fiance." Archibal said with a flirtatious smile. "You wish to talk about an employee?'

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I needed to talk to you."

He took a seat with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come to see me, so many floors down, with no one to chaperone you? You're putting your respectability in jeopardy."

"I had an urgent favor to ask you. I'll do you one in return to make up for it."

Archibald eyebrows and smile expanded in parallel. "Unpredictable, non-conformist and enterprising. Watch out, one of these days I could end up falling in love with you. I'm so, what favour can I do for Thorin's fiancé?"

It wouldn't have been tactically good move to come out with all the Amnist insults that build-up had in mind that second. So instead he took a deep breath.

"We're short of staff at the Gynaeceum, so I've come to borrow a trustworthy man from you. Please," he added, attempting to be as polite as he could be.

Propped up in his chair, Archibald considered Ophelia with the look of fascination. "You got me out of bed 6 in the morning for some staffing problem?"

"I've discussed it with your steward. You have an unoccupied valet who has been the victim of a technicality. With your permission, I would like to employ him."

"Bard is the man in question, Sir," Alfred clarified. "He served your late-lamented grandmother."  
Archibald shrugged, his toe worming its way out till it poked out from his slipper.

"No recolection of him, I'll take your word for it. I can see no objection to letting Thorin's fiancée have him. On one condition," he added, with a mocking smile for Bilbo. "You promised me a favor in return: I want it now."


End file.
